Countries Le Rebelle
by Chukipye
Summary: In the world of Hetalia, the world has been taken over by an evil genius. Forcing the King into hiding and separating the royal family to prevent a prophecy, the two princes meet and start helping the Resistance to take back their kingdom and find their father.
1. Chapter 1

**This. Will. Be. Epic. 'Nuff said. JK I can't leave an Author's note that short at the beginning of a NEW fanfic! This honestly came to me in a dream, I'm not kidding you. I'm also 90% sure it was based off Sonic Underground BUT since we aren't in the S.U. world it won't be a crossover :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

_The world of Hetalia was once a peaceful place. Citizens lived in peaceful bliss under the rule of King Arthur. But, as we all know, Peace does not last forever. One terrible day, an advisor and inventor to the throne, Ivan Braginski, used his inventions that were meant to create peace, the SovBots, to take over the Kingdom, forcing the King and the baby Princes into hiding. Ivan proceeded to take over the throne, ruling with an iron fist. He raised taxes to an incredible amount with a new law: those who could not pay were arrested and Roboticised. Nobody understood until they began to get arrested. Then they all knew. Roboticised meant they were turned into robots and forced under the complete control of Ivan. Soon, 85% of the entire kingdom were Roboticised. Those who were left were the Aristocrats, who paid the taxes and were left to play, and the poor, who were slowly diminishing every day. Everyone was hoping for the King to return and banish Ivan, creating peace once more. Of course, he never came. I would know, I am the King. There is a good reason I never came. Soon after I was forced to bring my sons and myself into hiding, I went to an old friend, an Oracle. He told me there was one way to help my kingdom. He showed me a vision where my sons, all grown up, and myself were in control once more, the Kingdom was back to normal. He said that one day, My sons and I would create a Council of Three and take the Kingdom back. However, there was a price. An almost unbearable price. I had to give up my dear sons and I could not contact them until the day the prophecy would come true. Of course I was upset and tried to find another way, but there was none. For the good of my Kingdom, I would have to give up my sons. And so, I went to a dear friend's house, disguised by an old black cloak, and left both children in baskets on his doorstep. I rang the doorbell before running off. I never even checked to see if he had brought both in. I ran, determined to save my Kingdom._

_**However…**_

_The man glanced around the corner before running to the house the strange man had left two packages at. He grabbed one of the baskets lying there and ran off as the door opened. The man ran straight back to his boss, leader of the thieves. That was when he realized what was actually inside the basket. The boss held up the small child, who had woke up and was giggling at them._

"_Boys, It appears we have a new apprentice."_

**15 years later…**

"ALFRED! Did you even study today?" Alfred rolled his eyes as he flipped a page in his comic book. He was wearing his standard outfit, square blue goggles that look like they're cracked along the middle, which were resting casually on his head, a blue vest, which used to be his favorite bomber jacket until the sleeves got ripped off, a black t-shirt, short black gloves that only go to his wrist and black jeans under black combat boots with a tool belt around his waist.

"Yes I did Lars. However in the middle of studying I got a call from Ludwig and had to go 'train' or whatever he calls that torture." Suddenly, his comic book was ripped out of his hands. Alfred sat up, pouting at his caretaker. Lars had spiky dirty blonde hair and a scar on the right side of his forehead, right above his amber eyes.

"Just because you're in the Resistance doesn't mean you can shirk your work kid." He snapped. Alfred sighed."I DID study though." Lars raised an eyebrow."Prove it." Alfred stood up and got off the bench he was sitting on. Lars walked a couple of steps away.

"Go." The two walked by each other, Alfred scooting slightly to the right to avoid hitting him. After a few feet, Lars stopped, checking his coat.

"Where did my wallet go?" He said, obviously faking. Alfred smirked as he took the wallet out of his pocket.

"And you thought I didn't study." He tossed Lars back the wallet and proceeded back to the bench. He laid back down and took out a comic book.

"Wait. Where did you get that? I just got it for you today….Oh you sneaky devil." Lars smiled as Alfred grinned.

"Thanks Lars! You're the best." Lars laughed."Always get the finest. By the way, Ludwig called. He has a mission and you need to head down to HQ pronto." Alfred sighed.

"Man. I really wanted to read this one…" Lars chuckled as he tossed Alfred a candy bar.

"You'll need your strength." Alfred nodded, took a bite, then headed out to his motorcycle, putting on his goggles and driving off.

**Bonnefoy Mansion**

"Matthew! Mon Cher please do not track mud in the house." Francis rubbed his temples as Matthew walked into one of their many rooms in their mansion. Matthew grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Papa. I was playing with Kumajirou and well…mud. I'll go clean up." He ran off as a maid began cleaning up the mud. Francis sighed.

"Sir, the Tax Collectors are here." A servant bowed as he opened the door, followed by two women. One was tall with short blonde hair while the other was smaller with long platinum-blonde hair. Both were wearing black outfits to represent the Soviets.

"Ah, Bonjour Natalya, Katyusha. Do not worry, I have the taxes." Francis stood up and walked over to a bag of money, which he had placed earlier for this reason. As he handed it over, Natalya held up her hand."Taxes have gone up. That is only half of what we need." Francis' look of shock quickly changed back to his smile."Of course." He snapped his fingers and the maid quickly ran out of the room.

"She will be but a moment. May I offer you some wine while we wait?" Suddenly, the door opened and Matthew walked in, carrying a stuffed polar bear.

"Papa? Why is Marie getting money out of the treasury?" He asked. Suddenly, he seemed to realize that there were other people in the room. Francis chuckled.

"Relax mon cher. She is simply getting what we need for the taxes." Natalya glared at the boy, who gulped and hid behind his stuffed bear.

"We only have reports of one person living here. Who is this?" Francis walked over and slung an arm around Matthew.

"He is a visiting Nephew. His mother was sick and so I offered to take care of him until she is better. We do not want him to get sick, no?" Natalya frowned, suspicious. Before she could say anything, the maid walked back in with another bag of money.

"Here you are sir. Another $10,000." She handed the money to Francis, who quickly handed it off to Natalya.

"And there we go. $20,000 for taxes." Natalya nodded, gave Matthew one more glare, before the two walked off. Francis sighed as they left.

"Mon Dieu. They doubled taxes again. Braginski should realize that if he keeps raising the taxes there will be no tax-payers left." Francis muttered. Matthew gave him a worried look.

"Papa? Are we gonna be okay?" He asked. Francis chuckled and rubbed Matthew's head.

"Of course mon cher. We have enough money to pay taxes for a long time. Everything will be okay." Matthew nodded, but secretly didn't believe him.

"Why don't you go out with Maximo? You could go get some ice cream." Matthew brightened at the thought.

"Okay! I'll go over and see if he wants to go!" He ran out of the room, excited. Francis sighed.

"Such a sweet boy. He has no idea what's going on…"

**Meanwhile…**

"YEAAHH!" Alfred grinned as he sped up on his motorcycle, swerving around SovBots with ease.

"_Alfred, try to be serious. You need to get to the center power control, plant the bomb, then get out of there._" Ludwig, the leader of the Resistance, said through the comm. Alfred nodded.

"Got it. Center power control, bomb, Boom. Maybe destroy a few SovBots along the way." Alfred smirked as he imagined Ludwig's face-palm.

"_Remember, don't get caught. If they figure out who you are, you're done for and so is the Resistance._" Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Relax. You know what I do for a living. I'm not registered so even if they did catch a glimpse they couldn't find me_._" He skidded to a stop as he reached the entrance. He grinned as he looked up at the large factory.

"INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT." All the alarms were going off. Alfred chuckled.

"This is gonna be fun!" He revved the engine as he sped into the factory.

**Hetalia Dreams Bar**

"Alfred, you're underage. Why are you here?" The bartender, a woman named Elizaveta, snapped as Alfred sat down.

"Relax Liz. I just want an ice cream." He said as he spun in his chair. Elizaveta chuckled."You like those chairs huh?" She said as she began filling a small bowl with vanilla ice cream.

"Duh! They're fun. Not to mention super-comfy!" He grabbed a spoon and quickly began eating his ice cream.

"So, as a fellow member, what did ya do today?" Elizaveta dropped her voice and leaned in close. Alfred froze.

"Classified." He snapped as he shoved another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Elizaveta pouted.

"Come on Al! We're friends aren't we?" She whined. Alfred shook his head.

"Nope! Ludwig would kill me." He grinned as he finished his ice cream.

"Can I have another?" Elizaveta rolled her eyes, chuckling."Sure thing." She turned to go refill.

"Hey I'll be back! I gotta go to the bathroom!" Alfred jumped off the stool and headed towards the bathroom. Meanwhile, Matthew and his friend, Maximo, walked in.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Matthew asked hesitantly. Maximo laughed."Relax Mattie. I heard this place is great." The two sat down and Elizaveta turned."Oh Hey Al. That was fast. Who's your friend?" She asked as she set down the ice cream. Matthew blinked."Uh…do I know you?" Elizaveta raised an eyebrow."Honey, I'm not sure what you mean. Of course you know me! I got you ice cream literally 5 minutes ago." Maximo frowned.

"I think you have him mistaken for someone else, we just walked in lady." Elizaveta frowned, looking at Matthew closer.

"Hm. I guess you're right. Sorry Sweetie, you look like one of my friends. Let me guess, ice cream?" The two nodded and she got out two more bowls.

"Hey. You're in my seat." Matthew turned in his chair and blinked. He was staring at Alfred, straight on.

"Holy crap…" Maximo whistled. The two looked nearly identical, aside from different clothes.

"Are you seeing this too Liz or is it just me?" Alfred glanced behind Matthew at the woman, who grinned."I thought he was you a second ago. The resemblance is uncanny, huh?" The two boys nodded.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Alfred F. Jones, age 16." Alfred grinned as he held out his hand. Matthew stared at it before hesitantly taking it, nearly getting his arm ripped out of its socket when Alfred shook it.

"M-Matthew Williams. I'm also 16. I live with Papa, Francis Bonnefoy." Alfred whistled.

"Man, you're an aristocrat? Whatcha doin' all the way down here?" Matthew glanced at Maximo, who frowned."Getting ice cream. Don't worry, we were about to l-" "HALT CITIZEN!" Suddenly, the wall blew open, followed by a group of SovBots. Instantly, everyone inside the bar began to scream and panic, running out of the bar from the various exits. Alfred swore as Elizaveta scowled.

"W-what is going on?!" Matthew asked, terrified.

"SovBot patrol. They go into random buildings, find illegals, take them in for roboticising." Alfred scowled as he put his goggles on his face. He glanced around the room, focusing on Maximo, who seemed relatively calm.

"You…I should've known. Nobody brings Aristocrats to these places." Elizaveta gasped as Matthew looked confused.

"W-what do you mean? Maximo?" Maximo blinked and suddenly, robotic parts appeared on his body, covering his legs, arms, and one side of his face.

"All Hail Soviets." He said in a robotic voice. Matthew scrambled back, falling off the stool.

"W-what!? What's going on?!" He glanced up at Alfred, who was still glaring furiously at Maximo.

"Your 'friend' got Roboticised. He brought the SovBots here. He's the reason this is happening. Of course, he had no choice. Braginski did this to him in the first place. Let me guess, they raised taxes again?" Matthew nodded, shocked. Alfred chuckled darkly.

"They're trying to rebuild the factories. Liz! Let's go!" He barked. Elizaveta nodded, then glanced down at Matthew.

"What about him? We can't just let him get captured." Alfred scowled.

"He brought the 'bot in here. He doesn't deserve our help." Matthew stood up, glaring at the boy.

"Excuse me but if you couldn't tell I had no freakin' idea he was a ROBOT. And if you think I'm going to stay in here and get arrested for no reason you have another thing comin'!" He snapped. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"You got guts. C'mon then." He grabbed Matthew's arm and pulled him along as they followed Elizaveta.

"HALT CITIZEN." As Elizaveta opened the cellar, a laser blasted the wall above them.

"Al! You need to buy us time so I can get the passage open!" Elizaveta shouted as she ducked, dodging another blast. Alfred smirked.

"Of course. Hey kid, stay here with Lizzie." He reached into his tool belt, pulling out a small gadget. He pressed a button and it grew into a small pistol with a green tip. Matthew's eyes widened as Alfred began shooting the SovBots, gaining their attention. He dove behind the bar for cover.

"W-what?! How does he know how to do that?" Matthew asked as he bent down by Elizaveta, who was tapping buttons into a keypad.

"Resistance. We do that." Matthew frowned and cocked his head.

"Resistance? Wha-" They suddenly froze from a shout from upstairs. Matthew glanced at Elizaveta, then back upstairs."Get the door open." He began running upstairs.

"What are you doing!? Are you insane? They'll catch you!" She shouted. Matthew chuckled."They won't see me coming." He smirked as he ran upstairs. Elizaveta frowned.

"What is he doing?" She wondered. Meanwhile, Matthew was upstairs and his eyes widened. One of the SovBots had managed to grab Alfred and held the struggling boy up with one hand.

"CITIZEN NOT REGISTERED. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST." Alfred's eyes widened. Matthew glanced around before picking up the discarded pistol Alfred had dropped.

"L-Let him go!" He pulled the trigger and a laser shot out, shooting off the arm that was holding Alfred, dropping the boy. Alfred rubbed his head before scrambling away from the falling-over SovBot and towards Matthew.

"Are you always this reckless?" Matthew hissed as the SovBots turned to them. Alfred chuckled."Are you always this stupid? I could've gotten out by myself." Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, but you'd probably end up arrested anyways." He snapped.

"Psst! Guys the door's open!" Elizaveta hissed, popping up from the cellar. Alfred grinned."It was nice partying with ya'll but we gotta go. See ya!" He grabbed a small circle out of his belt, pressed the button and threw it. It exploded into smoke and in the confusion, Alfred grabbed Matthew and ran down the stairs after Elizaveta. The three ran into the now-open passageway and the door shut behind them.

"I'm surprised Mattie. You shot that SovBot with nearly perfect aim. How did ya know you wouldn't hit me if you shot the arm?" Alfred asked as the three ran down the passageway.

"I didn't. I just kinda went for it." Matthew smirked as Alfred's eyes widened.

"So how did you know Maximo was a robot? I mean before he transformed and everything." Matthew asked, quickly changing the subject. Alfred grinned and took off his goggles.

"Soviet Tech. I got them off some SovBots. The SovBots are built to tell whether a person is an undercover Roboticised citizen or a normal citizen so they don't go and arrest one of their own. I took that, engineered them into these goggles, and presto. Instant Robot-detector." Matthew whistled.

"Nice. Where are we going anyways?" Elizaveta sighed.

"Currently we are heading towards Resistance HQ but because you aren't a member, we're dropping you off a block away from Bonnefoy Mansion. These tunnels lead all over the Kingdom." Matthew frowned."It's not that we hate ya Mattie, but the less you know, the better off you'll be. And we'll be." Alfred added, seeing Matthew's look. He nodded, though still somewhat hurt. Alfred sighed and reached into his tool belt, pulling out a pair of red, round goggles.

"Here. They have the same SovBot technology as mine and then some. They can tell if someone is lying to ya." He handed them to Matthew, who accepted them.

"Weren't you working on those for nearly 6 months though Al?" Elizaveta hissed. Alfred grinned."Yup! But mine are still cooler. I've been through a lot with these…man I'm sounding like an old man now!" Alfred pouted and Matthew chuckled.

"Here we are. Straight up from here will lead to Kiku's book store. Bonnefoy Mansion is just around the corner." Matthew frowned, glancing up the stairs.

"Won't the owner be surprised if I walk out of his floor?" Alfred chuckled.

"Nah. I'll go up with ya. He'll get it. Kiku's pretty cool." The two boys waved to Elizaveta and walked up the stairs. Alfred pushed open the door and they entered the back of what appeared to be a storage room. Alfred led Matthew through the bookstore and to the entrance, waving at the Asian man at the front desk.

"I'd love to come with ya, but I gotta head home too. Even Resistance Members have to sleep sometimes." He chuckled, and Matthew nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Alfred. Maybe we could meet under…better circumstances." He grinned, waved, and ran out of the store, heading back to the mansion. Alfred sighed.

"He's a good kid." He said under his breath.

"He's actually older than you. 3 days. He comes here often with his father. Francis is one of the few Aristocrats that is funding the Resistance." Alfred jumped as Kiku spoke, unaware that the man had walked behind him.

"He's a good shot. I just hope the SovBots don't try anything with him again…"

**Soviet HQ-**

"How hard is it to catch whatever is bombing us?!" Ivan roared, slamming his fist on his chair. The small robot that was next to him shook.

"The Bounty Hunters are on their way. They should be here any second sir." Almost on cue, the doors opened and 5 men walked in.

"Ah. The infamous Nordic Bounty Hunters. I hope you will be able to help me with my…problem." The 5 all bowed.

"We will do our best sir." The one in the front said. Ivan smiled."Good. Now, we have footage of our mysterious bombing from the other night. Find out what is causing the explosion." The one in front nodded.

"Erik, Lukas, you know what to do." He ordered. The two on the side walked up to the computers. One had short, blonde hair and dull blue eyes. He had a cross in his hair and wore a dark blue sailor outfit. The other had silver-white hair and violet eyes. They began pressing keys on the computer.

"Frame by Frame the footage to slow it down and get a clearer image…" Erik began as he kept working.

"Pause, zoom in, create better quality…" Lukas added as the image began to get clearer. Soon, it showed a boy with a blue vest and goggles on a motorcycle. He had a strange, round object attached to his motorcycle and blonde hair.

"It's a boy? The person behind our attacks is a BOY?!" Ivan stood up, scowling. The two at the computers nodded.

"It appears so sir. Would you like us to scan for citizenship?" Ivan shook his head.

"No. I will call you back soon. Go." The five glanced at each other."But sir-" "GO!" Ivan roared. The five ran out of the room, terrified. Ivan sat back down, staring intently at the picture.

"Computer, bring up the picture of the King and the Princes." He ordered. A picture of a man and two children came up. The man had messy blonde hair, thick eyebrows, and emerald-green eyes. The two children both had blonde hair and wore white nightgowns. One had bright blue eyes and a cowlick while the other had light purple eyes and a curl dangling down. Ivan scowled.

"I thought they were dead. It appears I should have been more thorough." He muttered as he zoomed in on the child with blue eyes. He looked like a younger version of the boy on the motorcycle. Ivan angrily slammed his fist on the chair.

"If one of them survived, they all must have! Computer! Search for citizenship!" He ordered. The computer was silent.

"One match certain. Matthew Williams: Currently living with Francis Bonnefoy." The computer placed a green square around the child with purple eyes. Ivan smiled.

"Send the Nordic Bounty Hunters to the Bonnefoy Mansion. Let them bring along a couple SovBots. Just bring me that boy! And Francis as well!"

**CLIFFHANGER! Aren't I evil? :D I'm enjoying this. I hope you are as well. Smart people will realize what Alfred's real life is if you can't, well I'll probably explain it next chapter. **

**REVIEW for epic fanfic!**

**Alfred F. Jones- America**

**Matthew Williams- Canada**

**King Arthur- England**

**Francis Bonnefoy- France**

**Ivan Braginski- Russia**

**Lars- Netherlands**

**Ludwig- Germany**

**Elizaveta- Hungary**

**Maximo-Cuba**

**Natalya- Belarus**

**Katyusha- Ukraine**

**Erik- Iceland**

**Lukas- Norway**

**Kiku- Japan**

**Roboticised- basically someone goes in a machine and gets turned into a robot with no free will that is forced to do whatever Ivan says.**

**SovBots- Robots built by Ivan. They're pretty big.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What can I say? Inspiration creates many chapters to be uploaded on one day. That's why some fanfics are updated more than others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Bonnefoy Mansion-**

Matthew had managed to sneak past his father and into his room. He inspected the goggles before putting them on. He blinked as everything was tinged pink. There were little numbers in the corner that were constantly changing. Matthew glanced out the window and saw that everyone he could see was outlined with a dark red. But when he saw a SovBot walk by, he didn't have any outline. Matthew frowned.

"Maybe that's how Alfred knew Maximo was a robot." Matthew said aloud as he raised the goggles onto his head so he could see normal colors.

"They're pretty cool though. If Papa asks, I'll just tell him Maximo gave them to me." He decided as he walked out of his room. He was about to walk downstairs when he heard shouting. He hid behind a pillar, peeking out. He saw a bunch of SovBots entering the large room. Francis was shouting at them, demanding a reason for them breaking into their house. Two blonde men were with them. One was really tall and had a dark blue trench coat while the other one was smaller and had a white beret.

"Francis Bonnefoy, you're under arrest for harboring a member of the Royal Family." The smaller one said, reading off a piece of paper. Matthew frowned when he heard this. _Royal Family?_ he thought. Francis scowled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I live by myself." He snapped. The small one laughed.

"Not according to the citizenship on one 'Matthew Williams'. We know he's here, so give it up." Matthew stiffened and nearly gasped.

"It's my fault…Papa's getting arrested because of me…" He whispered aloud. Suddenly, there was a loud, high-pitched barking. Matthew glanced down to see a small white dog barking at him. The two men and Francis glanced up. Matthew frantically shushed the dog but it wouldn't be quiet.

"It appears Hanatamago found something." The small one said, grinning. Francis paled as the taller one began to climb the stairs.

"MATTIEU! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Francis screamed as he tackled a SovBot. He began fighting frantically, creating chaos, as the taller man finished climbing the stairs. He stared at Matthew, who took a step back, terrified.

"St'p r'ght th're." The tall man began to walk forward. Matthew ran back into his bedroom and slammed the door shut, locking it. He quickly pushed his bedside table in front of the door. He frantically glanced for a way out before pausing at his window. He pushed it open and ran onto the balcony. He gulped as he glanced at the drop, then turned towards the rose bush his Papa had planted by his window. At this time, it was high enough to reach Matthew's window. Matthew gulped as he grabbed the vines, flinching as the thorns pricked his fingers but not letting go. He slowly began to make his way down as the man kept trying to get into his bedroom. By the time the door burst open, Matthew was already near the bottom.

"ST'P!" The man bellowed, leaning over the balcony. At this point, Matthew was close enough to the bottom to jump. He did and landed on his butt. He quickly stood up, ignored his bleeding hands, and ran through the front gate and into the city. He just kept running, ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him. When he finally couldn't run anymore, he turned into an alley and sank down on the wall, trying to catch his breath. He glanced at his bloody hands and sighed, trying to ignore the pain. He wrapped them in his now-dirty shirt.

"W-what do I do!?" He thought to himself, trying not to panic. He glanced out of the alley, but didn't see anyone suspicious. Just to be safe, he put his goggles on. Everyone on the street had a dark outline so he stepped out. He began walking, not sure where he was going. Or so he thought. He soon found himself in front of the Book Store. He hesitated, not sure whether he should go in. Suddenly, someone poked him from behind. He turned and gasped, taking a step back.

"Hey there Mattie. Why are you freaking out?" Maximo asked, a smile on his face. Matthew took a step back, shaking. Maximo had no outline and with the goggles, Matthew could see him in his true form."Y-You aren't Maximo. Not anymore." Matthew said shakily, taking another step back. Maximo cocked his head. He quickly reached out, grabbing Matthew's wrist tightly. Matthew cried out as he tried to get free.

"What are you talking about Matthew? Anyways, I found a cool place to hang out. Let's go." He began pulling Matthew away from the book store.

"N-NO! LET ME GO! SOMEONE! HELP!" Matthew began to scream, still struggling to get out of Maximo's grip. Suddenly, there was a loud noise. Maximo let go of Matthew to dodge a laser shot. Matthew fell back and glanced into the alleyway the shot had come from. Alfred smirked as he walked out of the shadows, his gun smoking.

"Long time no see. I thought you were goin' home Mattie." Alfred glanced down at the boy, suddenly noticing the blood on his hands and the dirt on his clothes. His smirk fell and a look of worry appeared on his face.

"What happened?" Alfred asked, kneeling by the boy. He glared at Maximo."Did he do this to ya?" He raised his gun but Matthew quickly shook his head.

"N-No! Some SovBots and strange people came to the mansion. T-They arrested Papa and I barely got away. H-He…they said he was harboring a member of the royal family but I don't get it." Alfred frowned.

"I don't either. Everyone knows the Royal Family's dead. We'll discuss this later. Right now, it seems you're an illegal. So, let's get ya back to HQ." Alfred helped Matthew up and glared at Maximo, holding up his gun, daring Maximo to act.

"HALT CITIZEN!" Both boys froze as they backed into a SovBot. They whipped around, facing the SovBot.

"N-Now what!? We can't go into the bookstore if the bot is here!" Matthew hissed. Alfred was silent.

"PRIORITY 1. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST." Both boys glanced at each other. Suddenly, Alfred smirked."This is why I didn't need your help earlier." Alfred reared back before punching the SovBot straight through the stomach. The SovBot fell back and Alfred blew the debris off his hand. Matthew stared in shock."H-how…I-Impossible…W-what?!" He couldn't form a complete sentence. Alfred laughed."Let's just say I'm a little stronger than the average teenager. Now, since that's out of the way, let's go." The two ran into the book store. Kiku glanced at them as the two dashed towards the back.

"Sorry Kiku! I'll explain later." Alfred shouted as the two opened the door hidden in the floor and went down the stairs.

"Am I actually allowed to go all the way to your HQ this time?" Matthew asked as he followed Alfred. Alfred laughed.

"Well you can't really go home so yeah. Consider yourself a new member of the Resistance." Matthew frowned.

"I'm still confused on that part." The two slowed down to a walk as they got far enough from the entrance.

"Well, basically the Resistance was created to protect the poor and weak people from Braginski, the current Dictator of Hetalia." Alfred spat the last part and Matthew cocked his head.

"Dictator?" Alfred chuckled darkly.

"You really had a sheltered life huh? Yeah, Dictator. He used the robots he built to create less casualties in war to take over the kingdom, killed the King and the two Princes who were apparently still kids, and then proceeded to raise taxes to an almost unreachable amount that only the richest Aristocrats could afford. The people who could pay got to play while those who couldn't…well you saw Maximo." Alfred continued. Matthew was silent.

"But the Resistance is working on that. We pretty much attack important parts of the Soviets, like the SovBot factories and the places they roboticise people. We have members everywhere, some are less active than others." Alfred finished. Matthew frowned."So you guys are like terrorists?" He concluded. Alfred scowled and rolled his eyes.

"No we are not like Terrorists. We're the HEROES. We're saving the world from Braginski, one factory at a time." He snapped. Matthew scowled.

"Using Bombs. That totally is what makes the public think of you guys as heroes, using explosives to blow up buildings that could potentially kill the people inside." Matthew said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Alfred shot him a glare.

"The people inside are SovBots. They aren't even PEOPLE." He snapped."They WERE. Or have you forgotten that Roboticised people were once people?" Matthew argued. Before either of them could say anything else, they entered the main HQ. There were a lot of people. There was a large white board that had plans drawn out with marker by a long table where a man with slicked-back blonde hair was examining a map while on the other side of the room there was a bar nearly identical to the one at Elizaveta's that the same woman was also tending. There was a garage with various vehicles inside that a small girl with red hair and a stray hair curl was examining a tool box.

"Wow." Matthew whistled. Alfred chuckled."Still think we're terrorists? And we try not to use bombs where Roboticised people are." He whispered. Matthew nodded, still shocked.

"HEY LUDWIG!" Alfred called, waving towards the blonde. He grabbed Matthew's hand (causing the boy to flinch) and pulled him over towards the blonde by the white board. The man looked up and Matthew gulped. He had icy blue eyes that were staring intently at him.

"Alfred…who is this?" He asked slowly. Alfred glanced at Matthew, who hid behind him."This is Matthew Williams. He was living with Francis Bonnefoy until the SovBots came and arrested him. He barely escaped and I found him when he was being attacked by the same person who caused the SovBots to attack the bar earlier." Alfred explained. Ludwig frowned.

"He barely escaped? How?" Matthew gulped, still terrified.

"W-Well there were some guys who looked human with the SovBots and then a dog kinda gave me away and I sorta…climbed down the rose bush by my room. There were a lot of thorns. I ended up by the Book Store and well…Maximo was there." He said quietly. Ludwig raised an eyebrow."What did these 'humans' look like?" He asked. Matthew blinked, confused.

"Um…both were blonde. One was small and had a white beret and the other was taller with glasses and a dark blue trench coat. Their dog was white and small, but barks really loud." Ludwig sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Great. Just what we need. He hired the freakin' Nordic Bounty Hunters." Ludwig muttered. Alfred frowned.

"Nordic Bounty Hunters? Who're they?" Alfred asked.

"A group of men who excel at finding their targets. Mathias is the leader, he's in charge of finding clients and making sure they pay up. Erik and Lukas are the tech guys, they can hack into virtually any system. Finally Tino and Berwald, with their dog Hanatamago. Those two do the dirty work. They go and capture the targets or, if necessary, kill." Matthew gulped.

"W-why were they after Papa then!? We haven't done anything! We just paid the taxes this morning too!" Ludwig frowned.

"That's what I want to know. Did they say anything at all?" Matthew frowned."Did they have a weird reason for arresting your dad?" Alfred asked. Matthew snapped his fingers.

"That was it! They said he was under arrest for 'harboring a member of the royal family'. I think they said something about how Papa didn't live alone. He did say earlier I was just a nephew when the tax collectors asked…" Ludwig's eyes widened."Royal family!?" His voice rose and echoed. Everyone went silent and glanced towards them. Alfred frowned."Aren't they dead? That's what you told me." Ludwig shook his head."We thought they were. But when we went to the supposed gravesite, the graves were dug up, obviously by some grave robbers, and there wasn't anything inside. No bodies, jewels, there wasn't even a blanket. At first we didn't think this was surprising since any part of a Royal grave would be valuable to someone but when we did some investigating, it turns out there was never anything in the graves in the first place. The graves were recently dug, despite the family supposedly being dead 15 years ago. It seems Braginski lied about the Royal Family being dead and they are alive somewhere, most likely in hiding." By the time he finished, there was a small group of people around them. They all burst into angry shouting.

"Why aren't they back then!?" "Yeah if they came back everyone would join us!" "Braginski wouldn't stand a chance!" Alfred scowled.

"ARE YOU ALL STUPID?! If the Royal family came when we and everyone else weren't ready, the SovBots and Braginski would destroy us trying to get to them and then probably publicly execute them to crush the hope of all the citizens. Think about it, would anyone be ready for a full-force SovBot attack?" Alfred shouted over everyone else. Everyone went silent, obviously shocked.

"B-But they said Papa was hiding one. If they're attacking the mansion, won't they find him?" Matthew whispered. Alfred frowned.

"_No. They won't."_ Everyone jumped as a figure suddenly appeared, wearing a dark purple cloak and standing on top of the table.

"Who are you?!" Someone raised their gun but the figure raised his hand and the gun fell to the floor."_Peace. I am the Oracle, allied with the Royal Throne_." Everyone seemed to calm down when he said that.

"What do you want? What made you come here?" Ludwig asked. The Oracle chuckled."_Don't you want to know what truly happened to the Royal Family? Why the SovBots attacked the Bonnefoy Mansion?"_ He replied coolly. There were a few murmurs here and there as everyone waited for an answer.

"W-Why did they arrest Papa?" Matthew asked quietly. The Oracle turned to him, his eyes brightly twinkling.

"_Child, why don't you take out your most prized possession? It should be in your pocket." _Matthew frowned."I'm pretty sure it's still in my ro-" Matthew froze as he put his hand in his pocket. He took it out and in his hand was a red string with a silver moon attached to it.

"My necklace…I left it on my end table!" He looked up at the Oracle, shocked. Suddenly, Alfred grabbed his wrist. Matthew glanced up at the boy, whose eyes were wide and he was shaking."What's wrong Alfred?" He asked, worried. Alfred reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace almost identical, but with blue string and a silver sun. Matthew's eyes widened.

"Why do you have my necklace?" Alfred asked softly. Matthew shook his head.

"Why do you have mine?!" The two both glanced up at the Oracle, confused. The Oracle chuckled.

"_I remember when your father gave them to you. He was visiting me, almost 15 years ago. He was devastated when I told him the only way to save his kingdom was if you were separated. Of course, when he left you both on his friend's doorstep he didn't expect one of you to be stolen and raised with thieves._" Alfred turned red as he looked at his feet, everyone now staring at the two boys.

"You're a thief?" Matthew frowned. Alfred grinned sheepishly.

"Gotta eat somehow. Not all of us were raised with a silver spoon. What's with the look Ludwig?" Alfred added, glaring at the blonde. He was scowling furiously.

"Lars said he found you abandoned and by yourself, not in front of someone's doorstep with another child." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Does it really matter now? What happened happe- wait. Earlier, did you say that those Nordic people could hack into virtually any system?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Ja but don't change the subje-" "LUDWIG. Could they, oh I dunno, use the cameras at some bomb factories and slow down the image, make it clear, and see whatever is in the film, no matter how fast they were going?" Alfred interrupted. Ludwig's eyes widened.

"Mein Gott." Alfred scowled."So much for sneaky huh? I gotta go." Alfred jumped off the little stage they were on and began to push his way through the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Ludwig shouted. Alfred turned, scowling as he walked backwards, heading towards the garage.

"Saving the people who I grew up with and have been spotted with multiple times." He snapped, turning and running towards his motorcycle. Before anyone could do anything, Alfred snapped on his goggles and sped off.

"_He's too late._" The Oracle murmured. Matthew glanced over, the only one who heard. The crowd began to disperse, returning to work.

"Hey Matthew, I bet some of Alfred's old clothes will fit you. Come on, I'll make ya look like a real Resistance member." Elizaveta grinned as she gently took Matthew's hand and led him down a hallway.

"What about Alfred?" He asked. Elizaveta chuckled."He's a tough kid. He'll be fine. But let's get you fixed up." Elizaveta paused at a doorway.

"Go ahead and choose whatever you like. Alfred probably won't mind sharing." Matthew nodded and entered the very messy room.

**Thieves Den**

"LARS!" Alfred skidded to a stop, shocked. He got off his motorcycle and ran towards the den. One of the hanging lights were broken and flickering, the bench was knocked over, random comic books were ripped and flying around in the breeze.

"No…NO!" Alfred ran around the den, trying to find some sort of life. There weren't even any rats.

"No…they didn't do anything. How did they even find this spot?" Alfred scowled as he kicked the bench. He took a candy bar out of his pocket but before he could take a bite, it was shot out of his hand.

"HALT CITIZEN." Alfred turned as a group of SovBots appeared, walking through the front entrance. Alfred scowled.

"PRIORITY 1: PRINCE ALERT!" Alfred blinked as he put on his goggles. He could see the total amount of SovBots, about 5. But there was someone with a dark outline behind them.

"Look who we have here." Alfred heard behind him. Before he could move, someone hit him on the back of the head, causing the boy to crumple, unconscious.

**Resistance HQ**

"Wow. You look good. Like a real Resistance member." Elizaveta whistled as Matthew walked out. He now wore a red vest similar to Alfred's but with a maple leaf instead of a star on his chest, which was also on the opposite side (Right side instead of left). He wore a black tank top underneath and had identical black gloves. He wore black pants under black combat boots and his goggles were resting on top of his head. He was frowning though, obviously worried.

"What about Alfred? Isn't it dangerous for him to be by himself if the Soviets know we're…it's really weird to call myself a Prince." Matthew admitted. Elizaveta laughed.

"It probably feels weird for Alfred too. But as long as he hasn't used full strength recently, he'll be fine." Matthew frowned."Full strength?" Elizaveta nodded."Al's a strong kid. I've seen him punch a hole in a wall. Of course, we have no idea why he can. All we know is when he uses his extra strength, it burns up calories quickly. Usually he eats something but if he doesn't use his strength, he'll be fine." Matthew gulped.

"Would…punching a hole through a SovBot count as using full strength?" He asked. Elizaveta frowned."Well…considering they're made up of high-strength metal with a bunch of electric parts inside…probably. But it's not like he punched a hole in a SovBot recently, right?" She laughed until she realized Matthew was serious. Her smiled dropped.

"Uh-oh."

**DUN DUN DUUNNN! Isn't this getting good? XD Action right off the bat! And I get that I'm sorta reusing Alfred's thing from HetaRangers but it works. Don't question me.**

**REVIEW for Le Rebelle!**

**I know I did this last time but:**

**RESISTANCE MEMBERS:**

**Ludwig-Germany**

**Elizaveta-Hungary**

**Kiku- Japan**

**ORACLE- nobody, just a random psychic guy with powers that can tell the future and teleport, and then some. He's allies with the Royal Family.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am in a 'Le Rebelle' mood. Most likely because school is tomorrow so I can zone out and think of ideas for other fanfics if I get the ideas I have for this one written down today :D **

**PS. Fun fact: Alfred and Matthew's outfits are their 'Brother Complex' outfits (amazing you tube video/song)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Resistance HQ**

"You could've brought up the whole punch-hole-in-SovBot-Chest thing earlier ya know!" Elizaveta snapped as the two ran down the hall.

"Well there was a lot going on! The Oracle could've mentioned that it was empty there too! But m-maybe there isn't anyone there, not even SovBots." Matthew pointed out. Elizaveta shot him a look.

"Braginski may be psychotic but he isn't an idiot. Neither are the Bounty Hunters. They're waiting. They know Alfred will come back to there eventually. Usually he can fight off a couple SovBots before collapsing but if he's already exhausted…" Matthew frowned.

"We need to get there. Fast. We need a vehicle of some kind…" Matthew's eyes widened."Wait. Do you have any hover boards? At all?" Elizaveta raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Alfred built one the other day. He hasn't tested it ou- Where are you going!?" Matthew began to run towards the garage."Saving my brother!" He shouted back. There was a commotion as he pushed past people. He ran into the garage and the redhead inside looked up.

"Ve~? Do you need something?" She asked. Matthew nodded."Hover board." The girl grinned and ran behind a half-built motorcycle. She tossed Matthew a hover board that was white with a red stripe down the middle. He grinned.

"Go save him." She waved as he stood on top of the hover board and flew off. Elizaveta finally made it to the garage, panting."Did you seriously have to help him Feli?" She snapped. Feli giggled.

"Yup! He's the only one who could. I saw the look in his eyes. It was just like Ludwig's back then." She added. Elizaveta softened.

"Ah. Well, good luck to him then." Feli laughed."He also took a gun. I bet ya forgot that Alfred left one in the pocket of that vest, huh?" Elizaveta face-palmed, causing Feli to laugh again.

"I'll take that as a yes. Relax Lizzie~ He'll be just fine!"

**SovBot Airship**

"Ow. My head." Alfred groaned as he slowly woke up. He rubbed his eyes-or at least tried to. He quickly realized he was in chains.

"What the- oh yeah. That happened." Alfred muttered as he tried to sit up. When he managed to do that, he glanced around. He was in a tube of some sort that was see-through, but tinted green. There was metal holding it upright. Alfred frowned. He had seen these before somewhere. "Look who decided to wake up! Good Morning!" Alfred turned towards the voice, seeing the smaller blonde man grinning at him. Alfred scowled."Who the heck are you!? Where am I!?" Alfred glanced around, slowly taking in the surrounding. He was obviously in a ship of some sort. Alfred realized he was actually inside one of the SovBot airships he saw fly around all the time.

"Well, I'm Tino. That's Berwald. We're Bounty Hunters. And You are currently in an airship. Specifically, inside a Roboticizer. Of course, we have to wait until we get orders to fire it up so you have about…what, 10 minutes or so?" Alfred's eyes widened as he struggled to get out of the chains.

"I had to freakin' show off to Mattie earlier." He muttered as he realized he couldn't get out.

"Relax, save your energy for later. It's fun to hear them scream while being Roboticized." Tino grinned and Alfred shuddered.

"That's sick. Why even go to all this trouble anyways? I'm just a kid." He snapped. Tino raised an eyebrow."A kid who happens to be wanted for destroying a SovBot factory and suspected to blow up many others in the past year. Not to mention a Royal Prince to the throne." Alfred frowned.

"Seriously? Look at me. Do I look like someone who could do all that?" He asked, trying to sound innocent. Tino laughed.

"Wow Berwald, he's pretty good. Of course you don't, that's why we didn't kill you. You could be pretty helpful to the Soviets when you get Roboticised." Alfred scowled.

"Got h'm." The tall man, Berwald, said as he finished messing with a small TV-like device. Ivan's face appeared on the screen.

"Da?" Berwald pointed the screen towards Alfred, who scowled at the man. Ivan cocked his head.

"He seems very young, da? Are you sure he was blowing up my factories?" Tino nodded."Plus we found this on him." He held up Alfred's necklace and the boy paled.

"H-hey! That's mine!" He snapped. Ivan's eyes widened.

"One of the Royal Necklaces? Those have been missing for years…he truly is a Prince. What about the other one?" Tino glanced at Berwald."W-Well he sort of…got away. But we're pretty sure he'll come to try and rescue this one, right Berwald?" Berwald grunted a reply and Ivan was silent."Why did he get away the first time?" He asked slowly. Tino frowned.

"Well, according to Maximo, one of the Roboticized citizens, this one helped him escape. The same thing happened at the Bar in the city earlier." Alfred scowled as the man raised an eyebrow.

"How could one boy do all that? He must be very special. Once he is Roboticized we can find out all we want. Start the process." Alfred paled as Tino nodded, walking over to a set of controls. Alfred slammed his body against the tube.

"Don't worry, it'll just hurt for a little bit. Then you won't feel anything." Tino sang as he fiddled with the buttons. _I don't want to be Roboticized! I'm still a kid! Someone….anyone….help!_ Alfred thought as the metal began to slide up the tube. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the ship shook. Everyone froze and the metal stopped as Tino took his hand off the controls.

"What was that?" Ivan asked sharply. Suddenly, a SovBot fell over, a hole suddenly in his chest. Matthew was standing behind it, a determined look on his face. Alfred's eyes widened."Mattie!?" He asked, incredulously. Everyone turned, shocked by the boy's sudden appearance.

"I told you they would never see me coming." Matthew winked as he quickly dodged a SovBot laser.

"Get him! You! Small one! Keep going with the process!" Ivan ordered. Alfred blinked as the metal began to rise once more."MATTIE! I love you and everything bro but could ya hurry up a little!" He shouted.

"If you can't tell, I'm a single-teen army!" Matthew snapped back. Nevertheless, he raised the pistol and shot at the controls, causing Tino to jump back as a small explosion of sparks erupted out of the panel. The Metal stopped rising only a foot from the top and Alfred let out a sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Matthew had been backed into a corner by Berwald and a group of SovBots. He raised the gun and fired a few more shots, incapitating a few more SovBots.

"A-Alfred? If you could…I don't know…muster up a little strength and get out of that thing I'd appreciate it." He called as the group edged closer. There was a muffled response and a loud CLANG from inside the tube, causing all the SovBots and Berwald to turn, shocked. Matthew silently snuck away, heading towards the control panel unspotted. He reached them and swore as he saw most of the controls were fried."Anything working? Um…" He found a lever and pulled it up. The metal began to rise and Alfred yelped so Matthew quickly pulled it down. The metal retracted all the way and Alfred was now standing up, the chains on the ground, broken, and a pissed-off look on his face.

"There we go!" Matthew fired one shot and the tube shattered. Alfred stretched, smirking.

"Isn't it nice to have to elbow room? So Mattie, how about we get out of here?" Matthew nodded.

"The Hover Board is waiting outside." He said happily. Alfred chuckled."Never thought you would be the one to test it. Anyways, it was nice meeting you all and, pardon my French but, Fuck you Ivan." Alfred flipped the screen the bird as he pulled another smoke grenade out of his tool belt, threw it on the ground, and let Matthew lead him to their escape vehicle.

"Do you have everything in that tool belt?" Matthew asked.

"Is there a reason you're wearing my clothes?" Alfred shot back as they both boarded the Hover Board.

"You drive, I'm a little tired." Alfred said. Mattie nodded and the two quickly zoomed off.

"You idiots! Follow them!" Ivan ordered. Before the airship could do anything, there was an explosion. A paper flew into Tino's face and the man read it.

"_Vive Le Rebelle! Signed, Matthew Williams_" He read. There was another explosion and the ship lurched. He glanced up at Berwald, eyes wide with terror."ABANDON SHIP!" He shouted. The two grabbed parachutes and jumped off, barely getting off the airship before the ship exploded. Alfred glanced back at the now-exploding ship. He laughed and turned back.

"I like your style." Matthew chuckled.

"So, I'm guessing Elizaveta will probably kill us when we get back?" Matthew asked, carefully steering the Hover Board to avoid trees.

"Probably. If we're lucky, she won't get her frying pan out." Matthew glanced back, a worried look in his eyes.

"Frying pan?"

**Resistance HQ**

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Matthew yelped and hid behind Alfred, who was happily eating ice cream. The two were sitting at the bar, having snuck in and gotten ice cream before Elizaveta noticed.

"Well, if you must know we blew up an airship." Matthew elbowed him and Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Okay. MATTIE blew up an airship. I kinda sat there." He was about to get another spoonful of ice cream when Elizaveta took it away, glaring at him.

"First off, you have to pay for that. Secondly, you showed off, which we always tell you NOT to do." She snapped. Alfred pouted.

"But Lizzie! The rules are that if you manage to get away you get ice cream! Considering I nearly got roboticized I should totally get double scoop!" Alfred whined. Elizaveta blinked, nearly dropping the bowl in shock."You….you WHAT?!" This time she shouted so loudly that everyone glanced over. Alfred laughed while Matthew scowled.

"He's too relaxed. I was having a freakin' heart attack the entire time. Of course, they didn't even know I was there until I shot one." Alfred chuckled."Ya did good for no training Mattie. I want to know where you learned to Hover Board though, the Loop-de-loop through flaming debris was pretty cool." Matthew stifled a laugh.Suddenly, there was a loud BANG and there was a small explosion in front of Alfred's face. The boy yelped and fell back off his chair. His necklace was lying on his chest with a piece of paper attached.

"_I believe this is yours. Don't lose it again you idiot. A.K._" Alfred read. He frowned."'A.K.?' Who's A.K.? And how did they get this back to me? I thought it was destroyed in the explosion…" Alfred glanced at Matthew, who shrugged and helped his brother up.

"So, I just had a thought. Which one of you two is older?" Elizaveta asked, handing Alfred the ice cream. The two boys glanced at each other."Me." They said simultaneously. The two frowned.

"Sorry Mattie, but it's obvious I'm the big bro here." Alfred chuckled as he took a spoonful of ice cream. Matthew rolled his eyes."Who just saved your butt? Only younger brothers end up captured." He snapped. Elizaveta chuckled.

"Definitely brothers. When are your birthdays?" Elizaveta asked.

"July 4th." Alfred said, grinning. Matthew smirked."July 1st!" He said triumphantly. Alfred's smile fell as Elizaveta laughed.

"Don't worry Alfred, younger siblings tend to be more privileged. Anyways, you still get a double scoop so relax." Alfred brightened as Elizaveta added a scoop.

"Why does he get a double scoop?" Ludwig asked as he also sat down. Elizaveta handed him a beer and glanced at Alfred, who was frantically shaking his head.

"Because the idiot got himself captured and nearly roboticized." She said, smirking at Alfred, who quickly hid behind Matthew. Elizaveta quickly ran around the bar and pulled Matthew out of the way.

"Nooooo! My shield!" Alfred hissed. Matthew glanced at Ludwig, who had set his beer down and was shaking.

"You might want to move back." Elizaveta held back a laugh as she gently pulled Matthew back. Matthew glanced up at her, confused, before turning back.

"You…What have I always said?!" Ludwig snapped, slamming his beer bottle down onto the bar table so loud it echoed. Alfred gulped, shooting Matthew a scared look before answering.

"Roboticized is worse than death…" He recited from memory. Ludwig turned, glaring at him. At this point, there was a small crowd.

"Luddy is gonna lecture him…" Feli whispered as she stood by Matthew. He frowned.

"What else have I always told you to do?" Ludwig asked, taking a step towards the terrified boy.

"Eat before missions…don't be reckless…don't show off…if a room is empty it is most likely a trap…should I keep going?" Alfred asked as he began listing many statements that Ludwig had drilled into his head. Ludwig shot him a glare and Alfred trailed off.

"Don't think that because you're royalty that you're going to get any special treatment. We're still going to treat you exactly the same as any other Resistance member, got it?" Ludwig snapped. Alfred nodded."Wouldn't want it any other way." Alfred grinned. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Now then…" He turned to Matthew, who gulped."U-Um…I'm sorry I went off by myself! I know it was reckless but I couldn't lose my brother right after I found him and I promise I won't do it again or let him be reckless either." Matthew bowed his head in apology. Ludwig blinked in shock.

"I wasn't going to punish you. For not being a Resistance Member, you've got some moves. Loop-de-loops on hover boards, sneaking onto a heavily guarded airship and planting a bomb unseen and then rescuing one of our own with completely no training? That has some potential. Since you can't really go home, how would you like to become a member of the Resistance?" Matthew brightened at Ludwig's offer.

"VIVE LE REBELLE!" He cheered. Everyone blinked. Matthew turned red.

"S-Sorry…I grew up learning French. Sure! I have to keep this idiot out of trouble anyways." Matthew chuckled as he slung an arm around Alfred, who pouted.

"What was that frenchy saying? Like what did it mean?" Feli asked. Matthew turned red.

"'Vive Le Rebelle'. It means 'Long Live the Rebel'." He translated. Feli grinned."I like it! It sounds so…official! Vive Le Rebelle!" She cheered. Everyone nodded."Well, lookie here. You already got friends and you even made us a motto. Nicely done Bro." Alfred grinned as he gently nudged his brother, who chuckled.

"Who wants ice cream? It's on the house!" Elizaveta asked. Everyone cheered and lined up. Ludwig stood next to Matthew, the only two not rushing to get the sweet.

"I'll get Kiku to start training you. You're obviously stealthy if you can get through a bunch of SovBots to plant a bomb." Ludwig said casually. Matthew nodded."I'm ignored a lot so it was easy. Plus Kiku seems nice." He added. Alfred walked over and handed Matthew a bowl of ice cream.

"He is. I'm stuck with Ludwig. He's too harsh and the training is super hard!" Ludwig glared at him and Alfred realized he was right there.

"B-But it's still really helpful!" "First thing tomorrow morning: 1000 push-ups. I'll wake you up." Alfred pouted as Ludwig walked off. Matthew patted his back sympathetically.

**Soviet Jail**

Francis glanced up as his cell door opened. He smirked at the person who opened it.

"It is about time you showed up. I was wondering if you had forgotten me."

**YAY! So **_**Super Serious Gal 3**_** reviewed with an epic saying, so that's gonna be the motto for the Resistance. And YAY Matthew was epic! Yeah, Canada isn't going to be super-nice no-violence kid. He's a Resistance Member so he's gotta be a little tougher. **

**FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW: Roboticised and Roboticized are the same thing, just different spellings. They both refer to a process where the Soviets are turning citizens into Robots that are completely under Soviet control. They AREN'T SovBots, which are built, but HUMANS who got TURNED INTO robots. The Nordic Bounty Hunters aren't roboticized or SovBots.**

**Roboticizer is the official name for the machine that roboticizes people (Alfred was in one). They're basically giant test tubes that go from floor to ceiling that will close in metal, glow, and turn whoever's inside into a full robot with only half of their face showing.**

**MORE PEOPLE:**

**Ivan Braginski- Russia**

**Tino-Finland**

**Berwald- Sweden**

**Feli- femItaly**


	4. Chapter 4

**I 3 this story (I hope ya'll do too!). I'm pretty sure I won't delete this one, even if I run out of ideas halfway through. And I'm pretty sure a lot of you think this is gonna be like, 5 chapters since Alfred and Matthew already figured out they're royalty but they have to have some epic adventures along the way :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. VIVE LE REBELLE!**

**Mountains:**

"W-Why are we in the Mountains again?" Alfred shivered as he followed his brother through the snow. Matthew rolled his eyes as he slowed down for the other boy to catch up.

"Simple. The Oracle said to go to his cave if we wanted more information on Dad so we're heading to the cave." Matthew replied, putting on his goggles to protect his eyes as the wind intensified. Alfred scowled as he did the same."Why couldn't he have just summon us to the cave? If he could teleport himself he could've teleported us too." Alfred grumbled. Matthew sighed.

"That would have been taking the easy way out. Sheesh I'm the one who grew up a privileged life while you've been blowing up factories, yet you seem to be the one complaining more!" Matthew snapped. Alfred pouted.

"That's not fair Mattie! I hate the cold!" He argued, struggling to keep up with his brother. Suddenly, Matthew froze, causing Alfred to bump into him and fall back into the snow.

"OW! Don't stop like that Mattie!" Alfred complained, shaking the snow off his head. He began to stand up when Matthew tackled him back into the snow."What are you doing?! It's freezing!" Alfred's teeth chattered as he glared at his brother, who was still staring up at the sky.

"Shh! Look, SovBots!" Matthew pointed. Alfred followed his gesture and frowned. A group of SovBots and a single Airship was flying in the direction the two boys were heading.

"You don't think…" Alfred began but Matthew's wide-eyed look confirmed his suspicions.

"We have to get to the Oracle first. But we'll never get there before the SovBots." Matthew smirked as his brother finished speaking and reached into his pocket. He took out a small white cube that had a red button on it.

"What's that?" Alfred asked, confused. Matthew chuckled and pressed the button. The cube grew into his hover board, causing Alfred's mouth to drop.

"Feli did some work on it. A little tweak here and there to make it a little more transportable." Alfred pouted as Matthew helped him onto the board.

"I can't believe you went to Feli instead of your own brother for upgrades on the board I built. I'm offended." Matthew laughed at his brother's mock offense.

"I can't believe you hate the cold but love eating ice cream." Alfred chuckled.

"That is completely different. Anyways, how are we going to sneak by the SovBots to get to the Oracle first?" Matthew chuckled.

"You forget that I've been taking Stealth Training classes with Kiku. I'm a quick learner. Of course, photographic memory helps when I have to learn simply from watching his actions." Alfred grinned.

"Oh yeah. Wait, photographic memory? What, you can take pictures with your brain?" Matthew face-palmed.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have to start moving. Ready?" Alfred grabbed onto Matthew's shoulders.

"Ready." Matthew grinned as the two started off, flying barely above the snow level. Occasionally, Matthew would lean down and skim his hand along the snow layer, creating a make-shift smoke screen out of the snow to block them from view.

"I could just use one of my smoke bombs." Alfred pointed out. Matthew shook his head.

"We might need those later. They also create a loud noise when they go off, which could potentially cause an avalanche." Matthew rolled his eyes when he caught Alfred's blank look.

"Too much noise will cause the snow to start chasing us and if it caught us, we would end up dead." He simplified. Alfred paled.

"Right, no noise. Got it. So…are we there yet?" Matthew sighed, realizing that this trip would be a lot longer than he thought.

**Meanwhile…**

**SovBot Airship**

"So we go to this cave, find this Oracle guy, and get him to tell us where the King is hiding?" Tino verified as he glanced out the window.

"Da. We get the King, the Princes will come to rescue him, allowing us to kill 3 birds with 1 stone, or so the saying goes." Ivan chuckled darkly. Berwald adjusted the TV as another wave of static hit.

"He's just one man, how hard could it be?" Tino said happily as they approached the cave.

**Hidden Cave**

"So much for beating the SovBots…" Alfred grumbled as they slowed to a stop a few feet away from the cave. The airship was abandoned with footsteps leading from the airship into the cave.

"We still have time. We just need to sneak past them." Matthew said, smiling. Alfred sighed.

"Are you always this happy?" Matthew laughed."Actually, I'm taking your job since you've been in a bad mood since we got here. Once we get back home, everything will go back to normal." Alfred sighed as he followed Matthew into the cave."You realize I never got the 'Stealth Training Classes' right? I've spent most my time with Lars and Ludwig." Matthew rolled his eyes.

"You've grown up stealing people's wallets when they weren't looking. If that isn't stealthy, I don't know what is." Alfred turned red like he usually did when someone mentions his past.

"I-I did what I had to in order to live and eat bro! Not all of us got brought food three times a day on a silver platter!" Alfred snapped. Now it was Matthew's turn to turn red.

"S-Shut it! I know I grew up more…privileged than the others but-" "Privileged. Right." Alfred scoffed, interrupting his brother. Matthew scowled."You know what? I'm done. You go find the Oracle your way because I can't deal with you anymore!" He snapped before jumping on his hover board and zooming away. Alfred scowled."Fine I will!" He turned and went down a separate tunnel, fuming.

**Matthew**

"Stupid Alfred. He thinks that just because he's grown up with the Resistance he's better than me. I'll show him." He muttered angrily as he explored the caves. Suddenly, one of Kiku's lessons rang through his head. '_Anger will lead to mistakes. Stay calm whenever you are in a difficult situation._' Matthew sighed.

"Kiku's right. I shouldn't have snapped at him. I'll apologize later. Right now, we have an Oracle to save. I guess it'll save searching time since we split up." Matthew landed and shrunk his Hover Board again. He began walking through the caverns, glancing around warily.

"It's kinda creepy in here…I hope Al's having better luck than I am."

**Alfred-**

"He HAD to be born three days before me! Ever since he found out I was the LITTLE brother he's been treating me like a kid! I can take care of myself." Alfred scowled as he stomped through the caverns. In his anger, he hadn't watched where he was going and ran into something hard. He fell back onto the ground of the cave.

"Ow!" He moaned, rubbing his head. He glanced up and gasped when he realized what he ran into.

"PRIORITY 1: PRINCE ALERT!" The SovBot's eyes glowed as it reached down to grab him. Alfred quickly rolled out of the way, standing up and running the way he had came. From the noise behind him, he could tell more SovBots had joined the chase. One of Ludwig's rules rang through his head as he ran.

'_Never look back. You look back, you slow down. You slow down, you're done. Keep your head and eyes forward._' Alfred resisted the urge to look back as he skidded around the corner- straight into a dead end. Alfred cursed and turned, prepared to run. He backed into the wall as the group of SovBots cornered him.

"Just my luck. I hope Mattie's having better luck than I am…" Alfred grumbled as he reached into his tool belt.

**Matthew-**

"AHHH!" Matthew shrieked as a bat flew from the ceiling, scaring him. Matthew sunk to his knees, fighting the urge to cry.

"I hate this! Why did I leave Alfred behind?! He's probably already saved the Oracle and defeated all the SovBots already!" Suddenly, there was a bright light. Matthew raised his hand to block the light but it had already dimmed slightly. He looked up and gasped. It was the Oracle, but he looked like he was trapped.

"Oracle? Is that you?" Matthew slowly walked towards the floating man but he suddenly vanished. Matthew blinked, then rubbed his eyes to make sure they hadn't imagined it.

"Maybe he hasn't saved the Oracle already…" Suddenly, there was a loud bang and a scroll fell onto Matthew's head. It bounced off and landed on the cavern floor. Matthew picked it up and cautiously opened it.

"_Dear Sons, I know it's hard for you right now. With me stuck hiding, you two are under a lot of stress. Please, try not to fight. You have to stick up and protect each other. You two are essential for saving the Kingdom: Both of you. You need to work together if you want to save the Oracle. Remember, I love you both dearly and I am watching over you, even if you don't know it. Signed, Arthur. PS. Crystals are beautiful, don't you think? Of course, SovBots and Bounty Hunters don't see the beauty in them._" Matthew read, then reread the letter. He even felt tears well up in his eyes. He felt immense guilt for arguing with Alfred.

"I've got to find him. Apologize or something. We have to work together. We're in the same boat after all." Matthew chuckled as he took out his Hover Board.

"Forget Stealth, it's speed time." He grinned as he hopped on and zoomed back in the direction he came from.

**Alfred**

5 destroyed SovBots later, Alfred was getting tired. He didn't think that there was even this many SovBots in the cave in the first place. Alfred gritted his teeth as a laser brushed past his shoulder, ripping his shirt and drawing a thin line of blood.

"Do you guys ever stop coming?!" He finally snapped at them. The SovBots paused and Alfred seriously thought they had listened to him. Then, they parted and Tino bounced through, followed from Berwald.

"Hello again! You managed to trap yourself again I see?" Alfred scowled as he reached into his tool belt.

"I'm not trapped yet." He smirked as he threw a smoke bomb, creating enough chaos to slip in between the SovBots and back into the cavern."GET HIM!" Berwald roared. The SovBots began their chase once more, this time farther behind. Alfred rounded a corner and grinned when he saw who was just ahead of him."MATTIE!" He called, waving. The boy glanced back and slowed down enough for Alfred to catch up. He reached down and Alfred jumped, grabbing the boy's arm and climbing onto the Hover Board.

"I'm glad I found you. Al, I'm sor-" "Apologize later. Run now!" Alfred snapped. Matthew raised an eyebrow until he saw the SovBots.

"Right." They began flying through the cavern, narrowly dodging the rocks that came out of the ceiling.

"I swear you could become a Pro-Hover Boarder or something Mattie." Alfred whistled as Matthew easily dodged the lasers. Matthew smirked.

"I doubt they would let a wanted criminal race Al." The two chuckled as they kept moving.

"So…any idea where we're going?" Alfred asked, glancing behind them.

"Nope. Okay maybe. I have a hunch." Alfred frowned, confused.

"A Hunch? I'm trusting ya but if this ends up getting us Roboticized I'm not going to forgive ya." Matthew laughed as they entered a much larger cavern, decorated with various brightly-colored crystals. The two boys' eyes widened with shock.

"Whoa…what is this place?" Alfred asked, gazing at the bright colors. Matthew didn't answer, but landed the hover board. Alfred gave him a questioning look as Matthew shrunk it, placing it in his pocket once more.

"Oracle? I know you're in here. I also know the SovBots and Bounty Hunters can't get in here, let alone see here so you can come out." Matthew called. Before Alfred could say anything, there was a bright light and the Oracle appeared, a faint smile on his face. Alfred blinked."Okay, I'm obviously missing something here." Matthew chuckled as he brought out the piece of paper and handed it to Alfred, who frowned before opening it and reading it. His eyes widened.

"Whoa. When did you get this?!" He asked, looking up at Matthew.

"When we separated, which was a stupid idea. I'm sorry I got irritated. I'm tired of being treated differently from the other Resistance members. You guys think that just because I was raised by an Aristocrat that I can't keep up! It's annoying." Matthew snapped. Alfred frowned.

"I didn't know we were treating you differently…Sorry bro! And uh…sorry I flipped about the whole Stealth thing. I don't…I know stealing is bad and stuff but when you live on the streets it's the only way to eat. It's a touchy subject." Matthew sighed and walked over, giving his brother a hug. Alfred stiffened before returning it.

"Now that that is out of the way, are you ready for training?" The Oracle grinned, obviously hiding something. The two boys frowned.

"What training? We train with the Resistance…" Alfred glanced at Matthew, who was equally confused.

"The training the Resistance has is a good first step. But if you two want to stand a chance against Ivan, you'll need special training." His eyes twinkled. Matthew and Alfred exchanged looks."Fine. Let's do this. After all, Heroes will accept anything that comes there way, right?" Alfred grinned and Matthew laughed.

"Nice to see you back to normal Al. I'm in too." The two grasped hands, determined looks on their face. The Oracle smiled, raising his hand."Work hard, be careful, and don't forget to stick together." He called as the two began to glow. Alfred and Matthew nodded before they disappeared from the cavern. The Oracle chuckled after they were fully teleported.

"I told you they would be fine. Relax my lord, they will complete the training." The Oracle said, not even turning around as a figure in a black cloak walked out.

"I know they will. They're strong boys." He stared for a moment at the spot the brothers once stood before turning.

"I have to go. You'll contact me if anything happens, yes?" The Oracle nodded and the figure walked off.

**YAY! I realized halfway through that Matthew and Alfred were a little OOC this chapter. I'm trying not to do that. I also realized halfway through that this was ending up like an episode of Sonic Underground (I haven't seen the show in forever so it's completely unintentional .) so I'm going to try and switch it up next chapter.**

**REVIEW FOR LE REBELLE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I 3 this fic! I also love reviews~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Magic Forest-**

"Ow!" Alfred grunted as he landed on the ground. He blinked as he stood up.

"Hey! I'm Ok-OW!" Matthew had landed on top of him, causing the boy to fall back down."Hey! I'm Okay! Alfred?" Matthew looked around, confused."Get off me!" Alfred snapped, trying to push the boy off him. Matthew glanced down, turned red, and quickly stood up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Alfred!" He helped his brother up. Alfred chuckled as he brushed himself off.

"It's fine. Now, where did the Oracle send us exactly?" The two looked around. All around them were trees. Lots and lots of trees.

"So…we're in a forest? Is there a reason WHY we're in a forest?" Matthew frowned as the two began walking.

"There has to be or else the Oracle wouldn't have sent us here." Alfred pointed out. Matthew shrugged.

"Obviousl- SNAKE!" Matthew shrieked, jumping back behind Alfred. Alfred frowned, glanced down, and laughed.

"Mattie chill. It's just a vine." He bent down and picked it up, showing it to the terrified boy.

"See? Relax, everything is oka-AH!" Alfred cried out as suddenly he was upside-down and hanging from a tree. Matthew's mouth dropped with shock. He glanced at the vine that Alfred had dropped in surprise. It was wrapped around a tree and led all the way around Alfred's foot.

"I think you just sprung someone's trap Al." Matthew called. Alfred scowled as he struggled to free himself."Can you get me down or something? I can feel the blood rushing to my head and it's weird!" Alfred whined. Matthew glanced around, looking for a way to cut the vine. He saw a sharp rock and ran towards it."Here we goOOOOOOOO" Matthew yelped as the ground fell from beneath him and he fell into a pit.

"MATTIE! Are you okay?" Alfred called, worried. Matthew groaned as he stood up.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a sec…Wait. Where's my hover board?!" Matthew frantically searched his pockets but the small cube was nowhere to be found. He groaned and smacked his head.

"It probably fell out when the Oracle teleported us…" He muttered. Suddenly, Alfred shouted and there was a loud THUMP. Matthew paled, thinking the worse.

"ALFRED! ALFRED ARE YOU OKAY?!" Matthew shouted, worried. Suddenly, a platinum-blonde head with fiery red eyes peered down at him. Matthew silenced, terrified and confused by the sudden appearance.

"Oy Alistair! There's another one down here!" The man shouted. Matthew heard some grumbles before a rope ladder was thrown down."Climb up Lad!" The blonde man shouted. Matthew complied, climbing out of the hole. He saw that along with the blonde man, there was a red-haired man with bright blue eyes who had Alfred on his back.

"Sheesh. You'd think we would at least get a bit of a warning before he sends the lads over." The red-haired man scowled. The blonde rolled his eyes."Give him a break, he's been going through a lot. Now then, let's get these two back to camp." Matthew glanced at the two, confused."Um…who are you?" He asked. The two men exchanged glances.

"Wow. He doesn't even know his own uncles." The red-head chuckled. Matthew's eyes widened as the blonde started laughing as well.

"Now now Alistair, we can explain later. Right now, we should get back before it gets dark." Alistair nodded and the two men began to walk off, quickly followed by Matthew.

**Camp-**

The first thing Alistair did was lay Alfred down on a cot. Matthew quickly ran over, worried.

"Relax lad. He's fine. He hit his head when we got him down from the tree but he'll be fine." Alistair reassured him. Matthew frowned."Why did you set out traps anyways?" He asked. Alistair sighed.

"Just in case. We may have been here for 10 years now without anything attacking but you never know. Someday Braginski might find this place and storm in." Matthew blinked.

"Wait. 10 years? You look like you're only 20, 25 top!" Alistair chuckled.

"The forest is magic. We haven't aged a day since we got here 10 years ago. If we had, I'd be what, 35 now? Owain would be 33." Matthew whistled.

"That's so weird." Owain opened the tent flap, a tray of food in his hands.

"I made some soup." As he placed the tray down, Alfred woke up.

"Wow. What smells good?" He asked, sitting up. Owain, Alistair, and Matthew stared in shock before they began to laugh. Alfred cocked his head, confused.

"What? Wait…where am I? Who are you guys? Mattie, what's going on?" Alfred asked. Owain smiled.

"We can explain all of that, after we eat." Alistair nodded, already beginning to eat. Soon, everyone was eating the soup.

"Wow. This is really good Owain." Alistair grinned as he finished. Alfred and Matthew nodded. Owain laughed.

"I hope so. Now, why don't we go start the fire and we can begin our explanation?" Alfred and Matthew nodded, following the two outside to the already-made fire pit. Alistair grinned as he snapped his fingers. A small fireball appeared and he shot it at the firewood, creating a fire. Alfred and Matthew gasped, shocked. Alistair turned, smirking."What? Don't tell me you boys haven't seen Sun Magic before?" Owain rolled his eyes.

"Alistair, don't show off. Besides, you know Braginski has banned magic, I'm not surprised they haven't been exposed to it while growing up." He snapped. Alistair shrugged.

"Oy! Relax I'm not going to set you two on fire." Alistair said, glancing at the brothers, who looked terrified.

"R-Right…It just shocked us a little." Matthew lightly tugged Alfred's arm, the two sitting down in between Alistair and Owain.

"Now…where do we begin?" Alistair mused, sitting and staring intently at the fire. Owain chuckled."Why not the beginning? It's always the best place to start." He suggested. Alistair laughed.

"Of course. The beginning." Alistair raised his hand and the fire began to change, showing images of 5 boys and a woman, all happy.

"See the two tall boys? That's me and Owain." Alistair explained. Matthew and Alfred nodded, eyes wide with wonder.

"The two middle-sized ones are the twins, Colin and Shane. I wonder what those two trouble-makers are up to now? They'd be what…30 each?" Alistair glanced at Owain, who nodded.

"And the smallest one is little Artie. Mum's precious little Arthur." Alistair scowled and Owain shot him a glare as Alfred and Matthew exchanged looks.

"That's…Dad right? Why do you call him that?" Matthew asked. Alistair rolled his eyes as Owain hissed something the two brothers couldn't understand at him.

"Relax I'll keep it PG-13. Basically, Mum liked Arthur the best so even though I was the oldest and Owain was the most responsible, she was going to leave the kingdom to Arthur. Hence why we left. Of course, Arthur felt guilty afterwards and sent us a couple apology letters and such." The fiery image changed to Owain and Alistair reading scrolls.

"And then…Braginski attacked. We told Arthur when we first met Ivan to watch him but Nooo he didn't listen to us." Alistair scowled as the image began showing the palace under attack by SovBots.

"He sent us a scroll explaining a prophecy and something about his children. He sent it in such a rush the magic accidentally ruined the message so we didn't get the full message. In short, all it said was that one day his kids would come to us for 'training'." Alistair continued.

"And now here you are." Owain finished. Alfred and Matthew were silent.

"So you're basically our uncles? You could've just said so." Alfred broke the silence. Owain and Alistair exchanged looks before bursting into laughter."Just what I'd expect from Arthur's son." Owain managed to say in between bursts of laughter. Alfred frowned.

"Anyways, what kind of training are we talking about?" Matthew asked. Alistair and Owain finished laughing, identical smirks on both of their faces.

"Well it's late. Time for bed." Alistair stood up, stretching. Owain nodded, also standing up. Alfred and Matthew's mouths dropped.

"You can't expect us to sleep without knowing what's going to happen tomorrow!" Alfred protested. Owain chuckled as he glanced up.

"It's a full moon tonight." He suddenly said. His eyes began to glaze over when Alistair smacked him upside the head.

"Not again. Listen, not in front of the kids Owain." Alistair hissed. Matthew and Alfred exchanged confused looks as Owain giggled.

"Come ooonnn Ali~ You're no fun!" He slurred as he leaned against his brother. Alistair sighed and slung Owain over one shoulder."Freakin' Full moon…See ya tomorrow lads. Go ahead and sleep in Owain's tent, he won't be using it tonight." Alistair waved absently as he carried his brother into his tent.

"Well…that was weird." Alfred said. Matthew nodded, chuckling."Let's go to bed Al. Last one to the tent has to sleep on the ground!" Matthew began running towards the tent.

"That's not fair Mattie!" Alfred complained as he ran after his brother.

**The Next Day**

"Rise and Shine!" Both teens groaned as Alistair lifted the tent flap, letting in the sun. Alfred turned over in his makeshift bed on the ground, covering his face.

"Turn off the light Mattie." He grumbled. Matthew yawned as he sat up.

"I can't turn off the sun Al. What time is it anyways?" Alistair chuckled.

"8:00. I let ya sleep in so be happy. Now come on or I'll eat all the eggs." The two boys quickly got up at that.

"No way!" "Food!" They sprinted past Alistair and over to Owain, who was finishing cooking eggs. He flinched when the two loud teens approached.

"Ahh! Quiet down. You're not helping my headache." He whined, grabbing his head. The two boys silenced.

"Sorry Owain. Why do you have a headache?" Matthew asked as he got his breakfast. Alistair chuckled as he approached."Last night's little…accident left him with a major hangover." Alfred frowned as Owain shot Alistair a glare.

"I thought you only get hangovers from drinking too much alcohol." Alfred said. Owain sighed.

"People who use Moon Magic can get drunk off Moonshine. Literally. Full moons basically will turn us tipsy and we wake up the next day with a major hangover." He explained. Alfred didn't ask anymore and began to eat."So, what kind of training are we gonna do today?" Matthew asked. Alfred nodded, equally curious. Alistair chuckled."Well, as much as I would love to give Owain a break, we don't have much time. You two are getting a speed run in magic so you better pay attention today. Arthur's already been kind enough to tell us your specialty so we can skip that step." Matthew blinked.

"Wait wait. Slow down. Specialty?" He glanced at Alfred, who shrugged.

"You really don't get it? You didn't really think your dad just chose those shapes for your medallions because they were pretty, did ya?" Alfred and Matthew glanced at their necklaces.

"There's a reason Arthur sent you to the best Sun and Moon Magic-users in the world." Owain added. Matthew frowned.

"So you're gonna teach us magic? Wait how did Dad even know we could use magic in the first place?" Matthew asked. Alistair rolled his eyes."When you come from a long line of powerful magicians, you're always gonna be able to use magic. Of course, I'm not sure how useful it'll be against Ivan's robot army considering he managed to send Arthur into hiding…" Alistair trailed off. Alfred grinned and stood up.

"This sounds so cool! When do we start?!" He asked, excited. Alistair and Owain exchanged looks. Alistair smirked as he stood up.

"If ya want we can start right now. I have no control over when Owain will start but you and I should start while the sun's nice and bright." Alistair said, placing a hand on Alfred's shoulder and steering the boy away from the fire. Alfred looked back at Matthew, shooting him a grin, before turning and following Alistair into the forest. Owain sighed and Matthew looked at him.

"Well, we should get started too." Matthew frowned, glancing up at the bright blue sky.

"Umm…wouldn't the moon magic require the moon?" Owain laughed.

"If it did then Moon Magic would be pretty useless during most of the day. It's stronger during the night, but it's usable in the day. I'll explain later. Right now, we should clean up before leaving."

**Sun Training**

"Sun Magic is very powerful, so it requires a lot of control. If you lose control even for a second, you will become a danger to yourself and your allies." Alistair began, walking into the center of the clearing. Alfred nodded, listening intently.

"However, you're magic is a wee bit different from the rest. All your magic is focused in your medallion. I doubt you yourself has a drop of magic in ya." Alfred frowned.

"I thought you said that everyone in our family had magic in them?" Alistair shot him a glare.

"No interrupting. But to answer your question, usually they do. Of course, usually we end up marrying other wizards but apparently Arthur didn't. Hence why you and your brother have little to no magic. However, considering you've worn your medallion your entire life, some of the magic from the medallion has managed to make its way inside." Alfred cocked his head. Alistair rolled his eyes.

"You didn't have magic originally but now you do. Get it?" Alfred nodded, now understanding. Alistair sighed.

"Anyways. Since most of the magic is focused on your medallion, we're going to focus on bringing it out." Alistair reached into his pocket and pulled out a medallion that was almost identical to Alfred's.

"This is my training medallion from when I first started out learning Sun Magic. It has the same properties as yours, so it'll work for this session. Now…" Alistair put on the medallion and placed his hand over it. He shut his eyes, focusing.

"Imagine the warmest thing you've ever felt. Focus it into your medallion." Alfred watched in awe as Alistair's medallion began to glow. He opened his eyes, which had begun to glow, and made a sweeping motion with his hand. The Medallion expanded into a large silver circle with 6 teardrop-shapes surrounding it. It resembled a sun that a child would draw. Each point was glowing red. Suddenly, a laser shot out of each point, hitting a tree and creating a perfect circle of holes. The sun shrunk, returning to its original size and Alistair's eyes returned to normal. He smirked, turning to Alfred, who was shocked.

"Your turn."

**Moon Training-**

"Now, I can tell you might have a little more magic than your brother, but overall your magic has been focused in your medallion." Owain began. Matthew clutched his medallion, nodding.

"Moon Magic is virtually the opposite of Sun Magic. It's defensive, but at the same time not. The Sun is constant, always in the same spot and looking the same throughout the day. The Moon however changes every night. Sometimes it's full, other times it is a crescent. Although it is a little bit more difficult to master, Moon Magic is pretty useful." Owain took out a crescent moon-shaped medallion.

"Before you say anything, I have this from training. Pretty much all Moon Magic-users have one. But when there's only two left in the world, it's pretty special." Owain said as Matthew's mouth opened. Matthew nodded, sensing the sad tone in Owain's voice.

"Anyways. I'll show you how to do it, then you try." Owain shut his eyes and placed his hand over his medallion.

"The Moon is cold, yet mysterious and beautiful. Imagine the cold, how it feels. Focus on the feeling." He murmured. Suddenly, his eyes opened, glowing bright red as he swept his hand, expanding his medallion. It was a large crescent. Owain lifted his hand and the crescent turned horizontal. With a single flick, the crescent flew in a curve, much like a boomerang, cutting down some of the training dummies Owain had set up. It flew back to Owain. Matthew stared in awe. But Owain's eyes kept glowing."That was offensive. But just as the Moon changes form, the Magic changes as well." He explained. He narrowed his eyes and the crescent began to fill, creating a full circle. Suddenly, one of the dummies shot a laser straight at Owain. It hit the circle, but nothing happened.

"It's a shield…" Matthew realized as Owain returned his medallion to normal. He turned, smiling to Matthew.

"Ready to try?"

**Sun Magic-**

"C'mon Alfred! Focus." Alistair urged. Alfred gritted his teeth and focused once more. He imagined the heat that flowed through the Resistance HQ during the heat wave that had managed to knock out the Air Conditioner and melt all the ice cream.

"You're doing it Alfred!" Alistair grinned as the boy opened his eyes, which were now glowing. He copied Alistair, sweeping his hand and expanding his medallion. It was the same as Alistair, but only one point glowed. Alfred swept his hand and the single point shot the laser, cutting through a tree and creating a small hole. Alfred's eyes returned to normal and the medallion shrunk. The boy sunk to his knees, exhausted.

"Nicely done. It'll take a while before you can use all 6 points, considering the lack of training. But, it'll do for now. Come, Owain and Matthew are probably still training." Alistair helped Alfred up and the two began heading back to camp.

**Moon Magic-**

Matthew panted as his medallion shrunk. Owain frowned, obviously confused.

"You seem to have a good grasp on the full moon form but you're having trouble using the crescent. Usually it's the other way around considering the crescent is the original form but magic is different for each person. Are you usually a defensive person?" Matthew thought about this.

"I haven't thought about it…I've never really been good at fighting people so maybe." Owain shrugged.

"Well, we better head back. It's getting dark and as much as I would love to have the moon to teach you, we have no idea what could be out there." Matthew nodded and followed the man back towards camp.

**Camp**

"What the hell?!" Alistair suddenly stopped, causing Alfred to run into him.

"Why'd you stop?" Alfred asked, standing up and rubbing his nose. Alistair scowled and Alfred glanced past him. He gasped at the sight. A group of SovBots were walking around the Camp.

"How did they even get here? This forest is guarded by a magic barrier! No technology is allowed!" Alistair hissed. Alfred glanced across the barrier and saw Owain and Matthew, about to walk into the clearing, obviously not knowing the SovBots were there.

"Alistair! Those two are gonna get caught!" Alfred pointed and Alistair followed his gaze. He gritted his teeth."Oh no they aren't. OY! BOLTHEAD!" Alistair called, walking into the clearing. He shot Alfred a look that said 'Follow me and Die' so the boy stayed hidden. All the SovBots turned towards him.

"I don't know how ye even got in here, but get out!" Alistair scowled, folding his arms. The SovBots all raised their hands."YOU ARE UNDER ARREST." One said as their hands began to glow."ALISTAIR!" Owain shouted, raising his hand, eyes glowing. A Full Moon appeared in front of Alistair right as the SovBots began to shoot. The lasers hit the moon, creating ripples but otherwise not doing any damage. Alistair smirked as the moon shield fell.

"My turn." He raised his hand and his sun appeared, all points glowing. They shot lasers, hitting all the SovBots in the chest. The SovBots fell over, obviously defeated. The other three boys began cautiously walking out into the camp.

"Well, that was a bit of a shock." Owain said, cautiously nudging one of the SovBots with his foot.

"How did they even get in here?" Matthew asked, staying back. Alistair shrugged.

"Maybe they found a hole in the barrier somewhere." Alfred frowned."What do you me- LOOK OUT!" He pushed Alistair out of the way as a SovBot sat back up, trying to grab the man.

"How are they still alive? I hit them all!" Alistair looked shocked. Owain gritted his teeth.

"Either way, we have to do something." He expanded his medallion into its crescent form. He threw it, cutting two of the SovBots in half. He glanced at Matthew and Alfred, who were still surprised.

"Well? Did we really just spend an entire day teaching you nothing?" He snapped. Alfred and Matthew exchanged looks."Right." Alfred focused and managed to expand his medallion. It shot its single laser, shooting straight through a SovBot's head, effectively defeating it.

"You think a laser to the head would keep it down?" Alfred asked. Matthew shrugged.

"Who knows if the laser to the chest didn't. It seems like it worked." Meanwhile, the other men managed to defeat the others.

"Well. That was fun. This seems like a perfect ending to your visit so it's time to say goodbye." Alistair said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"What do you mean goodbye?" Alfred asked, frowning. Alistair chuckled."Well, you've learned all you need from us so you've got to head back to the Oracle." He explained.

"What about you two? Aren't you coming with us?" Matthew asked. Owain shook his head.

"As soon as we left the forest we would start aging, probably pretty quickly. Not to mention if we've been in here for this long, we'd probably go past our actual age. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Owain added, seeing Matthew's worried face.

"Of Course, we're counting on you two to go kick Braginski's butt for us so if we find out you got caught or something I'll probably find a way." Alistair added. Alfred chuckled.

"I bet Ludwig is freaking out right now. We probably should head back Mattie…but how?" Owain's eyes twinkled.

"Like this." He waved his hand and the two began to glow. Alistair waved as the two disappeared.

"Well, they seemed nice." Owain grinned. Alistair nodded, glancing back at the SovBots.

"Of course, I wish the Oracle would've told us before sending these hunk-of-junks here…"

**Resistance HQ**

"What the-?!" Ludwig's eyes were wide as the two boys suddenly appeared on the long table. Alfred chuckled as he helped Matthew down.

"Hey Ludwig! We're back. Did you know our uncles were magicians? Pretty cool." Alfred greeted. He grabbed Matthew's hand and began moving towards the ice cream bar.

"Alfred, too much ice cream can't be good for you." Matthew chuckled as he allowed himself to be pulled. Alfred grinned.

"But it's so good!" They sat themselves down and Elizaveta got them each a bowl."So, how was your visit to the Oracle?" She asked. Alfred grinned."Well, the SovBots were there too but we managed to get to the Oracle first, but it turns out that he was perfectly safe the entire time. Then he teleported us to a magic forest where we met our uncles and learned magic!" Elizaveta chuckled.

"I think you hit yourself on the head somewhere. Nobody can use magic anymore." Matthew shook his head.

"It's true. Hey Alfred, do you think that the full moon will affect me too now?" Alfred thought about this before bursting into laughter.

"I hope so! It'll be funny to see you act drunk!" Matthew turned red.

"Wha-It won't be funny!" He protested. Alfred chuckled."So, what's all this about magic?" Ludwig asked, sitting next to the two brothers.

"They say that the Oracle sent them to their Uncles and learned magic." Elizaveta explained. Ludwig shrugged."The Oracle is always mysterious so it wouldn't surprise me if he did. After all, the Kirkland family line has always been filled with magic so it would make sense if these two had some in them." Ludwig said. Elizaveta raised an eyebrow.

"The always-serious, never-laughing Ludwig Beilschmidt believes in magic?" Ludwig shot her a glare.

"I believe in facts. If the Oracle has shown me anything in between his teleporting in and out of our base, it's that magic does exist. Now shut up and get me a beer." Elizaveta pursed her lips.

"Excuse me but you could ask nicely." She snapped, hands on her hips. Ludwig sighed."Please shut up and get me a beer." He said. Alfred stifled a laugh and even Matthew chuckled as Elizaveta turned red.

"Fine but treat me like that again and I will get my frying pan out." She threatened as she grabbed a beer and slammed it down on the table in front of Ludwig.

"Sorry Elizaveta. It's been…stressful." Ludwig apologized as he opened the bottle. Suddenly, the beer exploded out of the bottle like if it had been shaken up. Ludwig was covered in the liquid and Alfred began laughing like crazy. Elizaveta smirked, not even pretending to be innocent.

"Don't mess with me Lud." She said, handing him a towel.

**YAY! Epic magic time :3**

**I 3 writing England's brothers.**

**REVIEW: VIVE LE REBELLE!**

**Alistair-Scotland-Sun Magic**

**Owain-Wales-Moon Magic: Gets drunk off 'Moon Shine' (The full Moon)**

**Colin and Shane- Ireland and Northern Ireland (Twins)**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been so long! Mainly due to laziness/ lack of ideas. I still don't have a good idea so if this ends up like an episode of Sonic Underground: SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Resistance HQ-**

"Dude, are you okay?" Alfred asked, looking up from his comic book. Matthew was staring into space…again. He blinked and glanced back at Alfred.

"Wha- oh yeah. Just….thinking." Alfred sighed and closed his book.

"What's the matter? No offense but you suck at lying." Matthew frowned, about to say something but deciding against it.

"Well…it's Angelique's 16th birthday tomorrow. She's been planning it since we were kids. I was supposed to be her escort before…well before all this happened." Alfred raised an eyebrow, interested.

"oooooo~ Who's Angelique?" He teased, leaning forward. Matthew turned bright red.

"N-Nobody! Just a friend. Papa's friend…I mean my friend…I mean Papa's friend's daughter!" He stuttered. Alfred laughed.

"Mattie likes Angelique!" Matthew scowled and grabbed a pillow off his bed, throwing it at the laughing teen.

"Shut it! The thing is now she's escort-less and it's her 'Sweet 16'! I feel kinda bad…" "So go." Matthew blinked. Alfred was smirking and had his arms crossed.

"I can't just go!" Alfred frowned.

"Why not? I mean, you want to go, right?" Matthew hesitated before nodding. Alfred grinned."So just go! What's the big deal?" Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Did you forget that we're on the top of the SovBots' Wanted list?! No doubt they'll be there, waiting. I mean, it wasn't a secret that I was her escort!" Alfred shrugged.

"We can deal with that I guess. When is it anyways?" Matthew frowned as he counted days on his fingers.

"Well, her birthday is June 29th and today is June 25th…so in 4 days." Alfred jumped off the bed, grabbing Matthew and pulling the boy out of the room and down the hall towards the main hub.

"Wha- What are you doing?!" Matthew stuttered as Alfred pulled him towards Elizaveta's bar. The woman was cleaning up and pursed her lips as they arrived.

"Sorry boys, I'm heading towards my day job so you'll have to wait for ice cream. Roderich won't wait forever." Alfred shook his head.

"It's not ice cream! Mattie needs a way to escort a girl at her 16th Birthday party like he promised without being caught by SovBots." Elizaveta grinned, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Ah young love. The answer is simple: ask the girl to make it a Masquerade ball. Everyone will wear masks so they couldn't identify anyone. Who's the girl anyways?" Alfred shot Matthew a grin as he sighed.

"Angelique Clarkland." Elizaveta whistled.

"I know her. She hired Roderich to be her piano player at her fancy party. In fact, she's coming to the newly rebuilt Hetalia Dreams Bar to talk to him about the music. Why don't you tag along and talk to her?" Matthew brightened at the offer."Oh can I? Thanks Elizaveta!" Alfred chuckled as Matthew wrapped his arms around Elizaveta in a grateful hug.

"No problem Mattie. Of course, we don't want a repeat of last time you left the HQ so you'll need a disguise…"

**Music Bar**

"Hello Roderich. Hello Angelique." Elizaveta greeted as she led the barely-disguised Matthew and Alfred to the two sitting at a table. The two twins had fake mustaches on and Alfred had his goggles on, constantly scanning the room just in case."Hello Elizaveta. Who are these two?" Roderich asked. Angelique frowned as she studied the two.

"No way…Mathieu?" Matthew winked as she grinned."That's bloody amazing! I didn't expect to see you again after the…incident." Alfred frowned."Wait, are you British or French?" Angelique stuck out her tongue."Both." She wrapped her arms around Matthew and Matthew returned the hug."Are all Aristocrats so…huggy?" Alfred hissed to Elizaveta, who stifled a laugh.

"Anyways, why are you two here?" Roderich asked, interrupting the hug. Matthew separated, leaving an arm around Angelique's shoulder.

"Well, Elizaveta here has thought of a way for me to escort you to your party." Angelique's mouth dropped."Really? But Father has hired SovBots as security! Not to mention some of the Nordic Bounty Hunters are going because of Ivan's orders." Elizaveta chuckled."Relax. This plan will work. Masquerade Ball. If everyone wears a mask, not only is it impossible for SovBots to scan the guests, Matthew will be hidden enough." Angelique's look of shock turned to one of joy."That's brilliant! Father will definitely agree and I can easily change the invitations before we send them out! Oh Mathieu I'm so happy!" Angelique wrapped her arms around the boy again, who was smiling as well. Suddenly, there was a beeping noise. Elizaveta frowned as she glanced at her now-beeping watch."Trouble at HQ. Sorry Roddy, can't work today. Come on boys, you'll see her in a few days." Elizaveta begun making her way to the back room where the secret passage was.

"C'mon Mattie. It's probably important." Alfred said, following her. Matthew turned to Angelique, who was frowning."I'll be at your party. I promise you won't be without an escort." He kissed her hand before running after Alfred, who was smirking."Just a friend of Papa's huh?" Matthew turned bright red.

"T-Tais-toi!" He snapped. Alfred chuckled."Sorry. The only French word I know is 'Surrender'." This obviously pissed Matthew off, who turned even redder.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled, chasing his brother through the secret passage.

**Resistance HQ**

"Matthew stop smacking your brother, we have an important job to do." Ludwig snapped. Matthew complied, shooting his brother on last glare before paying attention. Ludwig had called the two brothers, Elizaveta, Kiku, and Feli for an 'important meeting'.

"So recently we managed to create a device that could attach to any part of a SovBot airship and allow us to remotely control the airship. Unfortunately, the device was with Feli's brother, Lovino, who managed to get himself arrested. He, as well as many other innocent civilians, are going to be on the next airship out, which is in 5 days. He knows how to hook up the device so we will be taking control of the airship and steering it to a Resistance base nearby. However, this requires someone to be able to steer the airship from here without crashing it or being hit by the many weapons that will most likely be shot at us. Luckily, Feli has managed to create a simulation that will be exactly like the flight. Now, we just need a pilot." Alfred, Matthew, Kiku, and Feli exchanged looks.

"And that's going to be one of us? May I remind you Al and I are only 16." Alfred shot Matthew a pout as he spoke up. Ludwig nodded.

"I realize this but technically you'll be 17 in a week or so. Not to mention Alfred plays so many video games he has pretty good reflexes and you're good at aerial missions. Now, who wants to go first?"

**A few hours later**

"Dang it!" Alfred scowled as the airship blew up. He had managed to get past the first levels of lasers with only a few…distractions. But the final run was too much. Ludwig sighed as he finished writing notes."With that type of flying, the passengers would be dead from hitting everything inside the ship before it exploded. Kiku, you're next." The older man did better, keeping the airship more sturdy, but nevertheless he ended up being blown up as well. He didn't show any disappointment when he got out of the machine, but he never showed emotion anyways.

"Ve~ Luddy do I really have to try? I don't think I could take the pressure of having to fly the airship without killing anyone!" Feli complained as Ludwig began strapping her in. He shook his head.

"You could be a better driver than any of us. Just try your best, okay?" She nodded, smiling. She did worse than the other two. She went full speed in the very beginning, running straight into a cliff. She pouted as the simulation ended."Ve~ Aww….I didn't mean to crash!" Ludwig rubbed his temples as the girl skipped off.

"I think she did that on purpose. Okay Matthew, it's your turn. Relax, if you fail we can just get someone else to drive." Matthew gulped and nodded as he got into the machine. He was shaking a little but he began, much slower than the other three. He took his time, going fast enough to not be caught but slow enough that his passengers wouldn't get hurt. He dodged every laser and cliff. Ludwig's eyes widened and Alfred whistled. Matthew quickly finished the simulation, the only one to succeed. He grinned as he got out of the machine."That wasn't as hard as I thought!" Ludwig grinned as Alfred high-fived his brother.

"Well, looks like we have our driver. Oh, Elizaveta came over while you were testing. She mentioned a mask…" Matthew and Alfred exchanged a look before running off. Ludwig sighed as Kiku walked up to him. Ludwig glanced at him."I know that look. Let me guess, you think something bad is going to happen?" Kiku nodded and Ludwig groaned.

"Why can't something be easy for once?"

**Meanwhile…**

"So if you're going to a Masquerade ball, you need to dress up." Elizaveta began, pulling clothes out of her closet. Matthew ducked, dodging a fancy dress shirt."Why do you even have men's clothing in your closet?" He asked as she kept pulling out clothes.

"Long story short I thought I was a guy for a while. Anyways here we go!" She pulled out a light blue tuxedo and a darker blue tie. Matthew raised an eyebrow as she handed it to him.

"So that's one part. But what about the- WHERE DO YOU EVEN FIND THAT!?" He asked as Elizaveta tossed him a light blue mask with a mix of feathers attached in various shades of blue.

"Do not question me! Now, you come to me two hours before the party and I'll get you ready. Feli will probably want to help too." Matthew frowned and cocked his head.

"Why do you care so much? I mean, I'm grateful but…" Elizaveta chuckled and patted his head.

"It's your first date, no? Of course I'm going to help! Besides, I saw the way you two acted when you were around each other. By the way, the kiss on the hand was very gentlemanly. Nicely done." Matthew turned bright red and quickly left the room. Elizaveta chuckled.

"Cute kid."

**4 days later…**

"Okay…how do I look?" Matthew asked as he finished changing. Alfred grinned."You look nice. She'll dig-" Suddenly, the door flew open and Ludwig was standing there. There was an awkward silence as the three stared at each other.

"I don't even want to know. But we have an emergency so come on!" The twins exchanged looks before running after Ludwig.

"I-I didn't think….this isn't good!" Feli was muttering as she paced. She looked up as the three ran in and ran towards them."It's happening a day early! Our spies say the airship is preparing to leave in an hour!" Matthew's face fell.

"B-But Angelique's party starts in a half-an-hour…I promised her she'd have an escort…" He said softly. Alfred glanced at his brother's crushed face."I'll steer the airship!" "Nein. You'll kill everyone inside. It has to be Matthew!" Ludwig snapped. Matthew nodded, taking off his mask and handing it to Alfred."Give me a second to change and I'll be ready." Alfred frowned before following his brother."What am I going to do Al!? Angelique will be so upset if I don't go! I promised she'd have an escort!" Matthew ranted angrily as he changed. Alfred was quiet before his face broke out into a grin."I got a plan."

**Angelique's party**

"Where is he?" Angelique had on a strapless blue dress that went to her knees and a silver tiara on her head. She had a blue mask over her face. She was waiting at the entrance for Matthew, who was 10 minutes late."Madam, the guests are waiting." The maid said softly. Angelique waved her hand."They can wait! I can't go in without-" "ANGELIQUE!" Both girls jumped and turned as a familiar teen in a blue tuxedo ran down the street. Angelique brightened and the maid let out a breath of relief."Mathieu! I knew you'd make it!" She wrapped her arms around him as he arrived. He smiled and chuckled."I promised you'd have an escort, didn't I? Now come, you have guests to entertain." He offered her his arm and she took it, giggling. The two walked into the mansion and down the stairs, where everyone was waiting.

"Attention everyone! Escorted by her cousin, Mathieu Clarkland; the birthday girl: Miss Angelique Clarkland!" Everyone cheered as the two walked down the stairs. Matthew glanced around, instantly recognizing the two Nordic Bounty Hunters. Berwald was the tallest one in the room, standing next to Tino by the buffet table. There were a few SovBots around but the room was otherwise safe.

"Relax, Father made the SovBots stay outside the fence. He claimed their technology would interfere with the electricity. How about we go somewhere a little less…crowded?" Angelique suggested, leading the boy down a nearly-empty hallway. They entered a room that was pink and fluffy, a princess-bed in the center. She led him through the cute room to a balcony, where she shut the door behind them.

"The stars are brilliant tonight. Almost…magical. I'm sure Papa is enjoying them. Mathieu would as well, if he were here." Matthew stiffened before chuckling nervously.

"What do you mean? I'm right here." Angelique smirked."I've known Mathieu for my entire life, I can tell if he switched spots with a look-alike. Nice try Alfred." Alfred sighed as he took off the mask and popped out the purple contacts."At least I get to take out the contacts. Sorry Angel but Mattie had a really important job to do. He's savin' the lives of a ton of people. But he felt really bad about you not having an escort so I swapped places with him. He really wanted to come though." Angelique laughed bitterly.

"That's just like him. Worrying more about others than himself. He's going to get into serious trouble sometime if he doesn't start worrying about himself as well. I have to admit though, if I wasn't close to Mathieu I wouldn't have been able to tell you two apart. You even managed to get the same little curl even though I'm pretty sure yours was different when I last saw you." She flicked it and Alfred turned red."A-Ah…don't touch that. And the end is just a yellow wire thingy. Hey…I thought you called your dad 'Father'. What's with the sudden use of 'Papa'?" He asked. Angelique giggled.

"And I thought you were dumb…Here ya go!" She reached behind her back and pulled out a scroll.

"I hid it in the bow. I got this a few weeks ago." She handed it to Alfred, who opened it.

"_Dear Sons, I hope you had fun at the party, even if only one of you got to go. All young men should be able to go to a ball at one point in their lives. Oh and Matthew, I did save Francis so you don't need to worry about him. Please be careful, I do love both of you. Arthur Kirkland. PS. Matthew, please be wary on your birthday and try not to have too much fun."_ Alfred read. He brightened as he finished and looked up at Angelique, who winked.

"I was hoping Matthew would get to read it first, but this works too. I better get back to the party and you better head back to Resistance HQ. We don't want you getti-" "PRIORITY 1: PRINCE ALERT!" Both froze as a SovBot called out from below them. Alfred grinned as he put his mask back on."That's my cue. See ya Angel!" He jumped down from the balcony, landing on the SovBot, causing it to crumple.

"IT'S ANGELIQUE! NOT ANGEL!" Angelique shouted as the boy ran off. Alfred grinned as he looked up and saw an airship heading in the same direction as he was.

"Looks like Mattie's safe too. Now to just get home…"

**Resistance HQ**

Alfred walked in to a room filled with cheering and celebrating. Matthew was getting a lot of pats on the back as he ate ice cream. He was smiling but had a sad look in his eyes. Alfred slid into the seat next to him at the bar.

"Sup bro. I got ya a present." He reached into his pocket and slid the scroll over to Matthew, who's eyes widened.

"Where did you get this!?" He asked as he began reading it.

"An Angel from Heaven gave it to me." Alfred said, winking. Matthew grinned."Dad saved Papa! That's a huge weight off my chest. So, how was the ball?" Alfred groaned and Matthew chuckled."Dude that party was boring and I was only there for like, not even an hour! Everyone was just standing and talking! Even Angel looked bored and it was her party! Oh and she totally could tell that I wasn't you." He remembered what happened on the balcony and turned slightly red.

"Let me guess, she flicked the hair?" Alfred nodded and Matthew chuckled.

"I'm not surprised she could tell us apart. I am a little more…quieter than you. And apparently better at driving." Alfred frowned.

"Hey! I'm good at driving a motorcycle! But what was weird is even though I was spotted by a SovBot, the Nordic Bounty Hunters that were there didn't even chase me or anything! I wonder what happened…"

**Soviet HQ**

"You let him get away!? Are you stupid!?" Ivan snapped. Tino gulped and Berwald looked nervous."I-It wasn't our fault! We weren't told that he was there and never saw him!" Ivan slammed his fist on his chair and both jumped.

"The SovBot went off, how could you not know he was there!? Not only did we lose an entire airship filled with prisoners and supplies, you let a prince escape! You are lucky I will forgive you this time but screw up this badly again and I will roboticise you and turn you into toasters!" Tino nodded and quickly led Berwald out of the room.

"I don't l'ke toast." Berwald mumbled.

**YAY NEW CHAPTER! Awww Angelique and Matthew :3 I totally don't even support the crack pairing SeychellesxCanada but I guess it's pretty cute in here. And the twins totally pulled a "Parent Trap" cliché and switched places (the entire party scene was with Alfred, but he was pretending to be Matthew). And I realized halfway through writing this that the chapter was ending up like an episode of Sonic Underground where Sonia wanted to go to a 'Debutante ball' like every other girl. Hehe oops.**

**REVIEW FOR LE REBELLE!**

**Angelique Clarkland-Seychelles**

**Lovino-Romano**

**Roderich- Austria**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vive le Rebelle~ It's been a while, no? I have an amazing idea for this chapter so LET'S GET 'ER DONE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**July 1-**

**Resistance HQ-**

Matthew woke up, excited. He saw that Alfred wasn't in the room and quickly got dressed before running/speed-walking to the main room. He saw Alfred by Elizaveta, eating a waffle and listening to Elizaveta. He skipped over and jumped onto a stool, spinning.

"Good morning!" He sang, happily. Elizaveta smiled as she slid him a plate of pancakes with maple syrup- his favorite. Alfred frowned."Wait, why does he get the pancakes? You said we didn't have any left!" He whined. Elizaveta rolled her eyes.

"We didn't when you showed up. I baked them for Matthew, not for you! After all, today's a special day." She winked at Matthew, who chuckled. Alfred cocked his head."It is? Uh…is it a new holiday or something?" Matthew's smile fell and Elizaveta stared at Alfred in shock.

"Are you serious? You don't know what today is?" Alfred frowned.

"Um…it's a Monday…in July….OH YEAH! I gotta go help Kiku in his bookstore! Thanks for reminding me Liz!" He shoved the rest of his waffle into his mouth before running off. Elizaveta sighed.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" She glanced at Matthew, who was sadly staring at his pancakes.

"I'm sure he didn't actually forget your birthday Matthew. A million things and their mothers all run through his head at once. He's probably making a big surprise out of it." She comforted, patting his head. He nodded, a small smile on his face.

"You should have fun on your birthday while you can. Just try to stay hidden, 'K?" Matthew nodded, finishing his pancakes and running over to the garage to talk to Feli.

**Kiku's Bookstore**

"So what did ya need me to do today Kiku?" Alfred asked, sitting on the desk and swinging his legs back and forth. Kiku set down a book and some wrapping paper."I need you to wrap this for me. I cannot wrap it just right and I want Matthew-san to be happy when he opens it." Alfred froze and Kiku raised an eyebrow.

"M-Matthew? SHIT what's today's date?" Alfred jumped off the desk and ran to the calendar. He paled when he saw the date."shit shit SHIT. I forgot his birthday! Kiku, what am I gonna do!?" Alfred was in full-on panic. Kiku sighed. He walked over to his cash register and opened it, taking out some money.

"Take this and go buy him a present. You're his brother so you should know what to get him. I heard there was a new toy store opening. Perhaps replacing his stuffed polar bear he lost when he left his mansion?" Kiku suggested. Alfred grinned.

"You're amazing Kiku! I'll pay ya back, I swear!" He waved and ran out of the bookstore. Kiku sighed as he began taking the new copies of the newspaper and putting them on display. He froze when he saw the front page article.

"Oh no."

**Resistance HQ**

Everyone was a little more than shocked when Kiku ran into the room. The usually silent man was loudly running to Ludwig, holding a slightly-crumpled newspaper in his hand.

"L-Ludwig-san. Read this." He practically shoved the paper into his hands as he panted for breath. Ludwig frowned as he took the paper and flattened it onto the table. His eyes widened as he began to read.

"Braginski changes the legal marriage age?! Effective today, the legal age a citizen can be legally married is 17.…what is the point of this? He must be planning something…" Ludwig muttered. Elizaveta walked up, having witnessed the strange scene. She was reading over his shoulder and gasped.

"Wait, 17? Matthew turns 17 today!" Ludwig and Kiku whipped around, staring at her in shock.

"You don't think…" Elizaveta nodded.

"It makes sense. The only true way for Ivan to take total control is if he was King. But the only way to become King if you aren't born in royalty is by marriage. Since Matthew is eldest, he'd inherit the kingdom before Alfred would and Braginski knows it. Shit what are we going to do!?" Elizaveta glanced over at the garage, where Feli was helping Matthew upgrade his hover board. He looked up and waved, smiling.

"Simple. Matthew can't leave the Headquarters. If Braginski manages to get him, he can take over the entire kingdom." Ludwig finally said. Elizaveta frowned."Well that's not fair to him at all! You expect him to stay cooped up? He's 17 for God's sake. Not to mention Alfred goes everywhere so he'd be jealous." Ludwig slammed his fist on the table, silencing Elizaveta.

"I get that. But we cannot risk it! We are too close to have all of our hard work and sacrifices go to waste because Braginski becomes King!" His voice was steadily rising and soon it echoed across the entire HQ. Many members were trying not to look like they were paying attention. Even Feli and Matthew heard but tried not to.

"W-What do they mean by that?" Matthew whispered. Feli shrugged.

"Who knows? Anyways I think just a few more adjustments and it'll be able to go just as fast as Alfred's motorcycle!" She said happily as she tightened a screw. Matthew smiled but glanced worried back at the three arguing.

"Maybe we should go see what's wrong…" Before Feli could protest, Matthew stood up and walked over.

"Hey guys. Is something the matter?" He asked. The three exchanged looks and Ludwig closed the newspaper.

"Nein. Just…stressed. Why don't you go hang out with Alfred? Brothers should stay together on their birthdays." Matthew frowned."He said he was working in Kiku's bookstore today…wait Kiku if you're here, then where is Alfred?" He asked. The others looked at Kiku, who shifted uncomfortably.

"He went out to go pick up some books I ordered. Ludwig-san asked me to bring him the newspaper so I sent Alfred to go grab them." He explained. Matthew smiled.

"Oh. Well I'll just go wait in the bookstore for him then." Elizaveta quickly put her arm around his shoulders, steering him towards the ice cream bar.

"W-Wait! I need to get you your birthday ice cream first! Feli will go check on Alfred, right?" She glanced at the girl, who quickly nodded.

"Ve~ I can go do that! I'll be back in a flash!" Feli quickly ran off, heading towards the bookstore. Kiku bowed before following her. Ludwig sighed before crumpling up the newspaper and throwing it into the trash bin.

**Toy Store**

"Um…Oh this one looks good!" Alfred grinned as he picked up a stuffed polar bear. It had a red bow around its neck and had a tag on its ear, labeling it 'Kumajirou'.

"Hey Mattie used to have a bear just like this! He would totally love this!" He grinned as he walked up to the front desk. The cashier smiled. He had chin-length brown hair and green eyes. His nametag said 'Toris'.

"Why hello there." Alfred put the bear on the table, reaching into his pocket for the money Kiku lent him.

"I wanna buy this bear please! And hurry, it's for my brother's birthday!" Toris paused as the cash register opened.

"Oh? And when is your brother's birthday?" He asked, continuing to put the money in the cash register. Alfred sighed.

"Honestly? It's today. I'm real bad at remember what day it is…I hope he doesn't realize that I-" He paused when he heard a beep. He frowned and took off his goggles, examining them.

"What the- why are ya beeping? I thought I fixed that…" He put them on, frowning. Then, he gasped. Toris was roboticised, half-human and half-metal. One of his green eyes was metal and dull. Toris cocked his head."Is something wrong sir?" Alfred gulped.

"N-No…um can ya hurry? I don't want to be gone too long…" Toris nodded as he finished ringing up the bear. Alfred quickly grabbed it and began to run out when he ran straight into something hard.

"PRIORITY 1: PRINCE ALERT."

**Bookstore:**

"Ve~ He isn't back yet? How far away is the toy store?" Feli asked, peeking out the window. Kiku frowned."It is just around the corner…Perhaps we should go after him." Kiku and Feli walked out the door and began walking down the street towards the toy store. Suddenly, Feli gasped and ran across the street, almost being hit by a car, towards an antique store that had a working TV on it. Kiku quickly followed, apologizing to the car owner.

"Feli-san you cannot just run off like that. It is very dangerous." He scolded. Feli shushed him and Kiku glanced at the TV. He gasped. On the TV was a group of SovBots surrounding a cuffed Alfred, walking towards a prison ship.

"Attention Prince Matthew. If you ever want to see your brother alive, you will surrender, da? Come to the castle by yourself or else." Ivan did a voiceover, not even showing his face. Feli and Kiku heard a loud noise and turned around. There was a breeze as Matthew flew by them on his hoverboard.

"MATTHEW!" "MATTHEW-SAN!" They both tried to stop him but he ignored them, flying straight towards the castle, a determined look on his face.

**Soviet Castle- Dungeon**

Alfred swore as he was practically thrown into the cell. He glared up at Berwald, who locked the door.

"Stay." He mumbled before stalking off. Alfred groaned as he put on his goggles, already scanning for an escape route. The bars on the cell door were charged with electricity so breaking them would definitely shock him. He was pretty sure Sun Magic wouldn't break through stone and he had no way to contact anyone for help. He scowled as he grabbed a nearby pebble and threw it angrily against the wall.

"What is the point of all the cool gadgets and powers if they don't help when ya need them too?!" He muttered angrily.

**Soviet Castle- Main Hall.**

Matthew wasn't even stopped as he stormed into the hall. Ivan was sitting in the throne, a glass filled with a clear liquid sitting lazily in one hand and Tino and Berwald on either side.

"Braginski! Where the hell is my brother!?" He growled angrily. Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"Your brother? Hmm….Tino, do we have Alfred here?" Tino shook his head."No sire. No Alfred here." Berwald shook his head, agreeing. Matthew scowled."Don't lie to me! I saw the report, you arrested him! I don't know what the fuck he was doing by himself but I did what you asked! I'm here, by myself! Now let him go." He snapped. Ivan stood up and Matthew took a small step back as the man stalked towards him. He gripped Matthew's chin roughly, moving Matthew's head almost like he was examining him.

"What the- Let go of me!" Matthew smacked his hand away and Ivan responded by slapping him.

"Do not hit. Good boys don't hit. Now, obviously you have heard of the new law da?" The confusion in Matthew's face showed that he hadn't.

"Simple. The legal age for marriage is now 17. If I remember correctly, today is your 17th birthday, da?" Matthew's eyes widened, realizing what was going on."No. No way. You are one sick man if you think I'm going to marry you! Y-You can't make me!" Matthew began to back away but Ivan grabbed him roughly.

"Oh really? Well it doesn't matter. If you don't, I can just wait 3 days and marry Alfred." Ivan said happily. Matthew gritted his teeth."Never. Fine…I'll…marry you." He managed to say without puking. Ivan smiled and patted his head."Good boy. Now come, we have preparing to do."

**Resistance HQ**

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Feli sobbed, wrapping her arms around Ludwig. Ludwig scowled.

"I told you. I said he should stay here. How the hell did he get past us anyways?!" He snapped.

"He has been taking my Stealth classes. Matthew-san is very good at sneaking in and out of places. However Feli-san is right. We need to come up with a plan." Elizaveta chuckled as she sat down.

"Oh. I have a plan. You'll never guess who Ivan hired as the 'wedding pianist'…."

**Soviet Castle- Dungeon**

Alfred looked up as he heard a loud noise. He had no idea how long he had been there but he could hear a lot of commotion from above him. No doubt that freak was preparing the 'wedding'. "Shit…Man it's all my fault and now Mattie's gonna have to marry that freak. WHY DID I FORGET HIS FUCKING BIRTHDAY!?" Alfred yelled angrily, punching the wall next to him in anger. Of course, he accidentally used his strength and blew a hole in it. He blinked, staring in shock at his new escape route.

"Wow. Why didn't I do that earlier?!" He grinned as he glanced outside before dashing out of the cell and into the hallway.

"HALT CITIZ-" The SovBot didn't even finish before he had a hole blasted through him. Alfred chuckled as he quickly grabbed the SovBot's now-detached hand for a weapon.

"Sorry but I got a wedding to crash." He patted the SovBot's head before running down the hall.

**Soviet Castle- 'Wedding' Hall**

How Ivan managed to get an entire wedding set up in one day, Matthew had no idea. But he did. Matthew saw groups of citizens (mainly Aristocrats) in the audience, filling the pews. Tino was at the center, taking the role of the 'priest'. There were SovBots all over. Ivan was waiting at the end, ignoring glares from certain guests. Matthew was slightly-forced down the aisle by Berwald. He glanced around, praying for a familiar face. He spotted Angelique, who was obviously angry at Ivan and worried for Matthew. He also spotted a lot of guests wearing masks. He held back a grin when he noticed that Ivan had hired Roderich as the pianist. He already knew what was going on and wasn't worried anymore. He stopped by Ivan, who was smiling down at him but a cold look in his eyes.

"So…umm I'm not sure how to run a wedding so we're gonna skip some parts." Tino began, flipping through the pages of his book.

**Soviet Castle- Dungeon**

"How the hell do you get around this place?!" Alfred muttered as he hit yet another dead end. He turned and ran back the way he came. He groaned as he turned, trying to find a way out of the place.

"Why is this such a maze?!" He muttered. Suddenly, there was a bright light from one of the hallways. Alfred frowned.

"This is probably a trap but….Eh what the hell?" He ran down the hallways, following the light. He soon found himself in a hallway, right outside a giant door that had a lot of sounds coming from inside. He paused, straining to hear. There was piano music but it was being overshadowed by shouts. He had no idea what was going on but he decided it was time to make a grand entrance.

**Wedding**

"If anyone wants to die- I mean disagrees with this marriage, speak now." Tino paused and there was awkward shuffling."I disagree." Everyone gasped and turned to the balcony the voice had come from. A familiar blonde man was leaning against the balcony, twirling a rose lazily in one hand. Behind him was a figure cloaked in black.

"Excuse me?" Tino asked, shocked. Francis rolled his eyes."You heard me. I disagree! You cannot have a royal wedding without the King's permission. In fact, I'm appalled you would even try." He snapped. Ivan shrugged.

"The King is dead." "Am I? I'm surprised you would even say that." The figure in black stepped forward and took off his hood, revealing bushy eyebrows and messy blonde hair. Everyone gasped and instantly bowed.

"It's the King…" "King Arthur!" "I thought he was dead!" "Where has he been?" Everyone was talking at once. Ivan snapped his fingers.

"SovBots! Get them!" He snapped. The SovBots were about to charge when the door burst open and a laser blasted them in the chest. As the smoke cleared, Alfred smirked as he walked calmly into the room."Well, I hate to interrupt this little shindig but I do believe this is where we wrap things up?" The masked figures stood up, taking off their masks and revealing the Resistance.

"VIVE LE REBELLE!" They all shouted as they began to fight the SovBots. Alfred quickly ran over to Matthew, who had been abandoned as Ivan and the Nordics decided to go after the King and Francis instead.

"We have to help Dad and Papa!" Matthew tried to leave but Alfred grabbed his arm.

"Mattie, they'll be fine. I don't think we're supposed to. It's a feeling. Now then, I do believe that we have a birthday to celebrate? Let's head home. But first…" Alfred spun his brother and shot a SovBot that was coming from behind."We should probably get out of here." Alfred grinned as he grabbed Matthew's hand and followed the rest of the Resistance, who were retreating as SovBot reinforcements filled the hall.

**Outside-**

"Ve~ That was fun! Hey Luddy, lookie! The moon is all shiny today!" Feli pointed. Ludwig looked up.

"It's called a 'Full Moon' Feli. It happens once a month." Alfred gulped and Matthew stumbled beside him."Shit. I completely forgot about that." Elizaveta raised an eyebrow."Forgot about what?" Matthew began to giggle and Alfred supported his now-stumbling brother."Well….I remember Uncle Owain mentioning the whole Full Moon is sorta like alcohol to Moon Magic users…such as Mattie here. Man he's going to wake up with such a headache tomorrow." Alfred grunted as Matthew yanked his ear.

"Y-You s-shush….I-I'm fiiiine….Hehehe Ludwig got cloned." Matthew slurred as Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…This is going to be a long walk home…"

**Meanwhile…**

"WHERE DID THEY GO?!" Ivan roared. Tino jumped in surprise. "I-I don't know. This is the cloak the King was wearing but they seemed to have vanished…" Ivan growled and punched his fist into a wall.

"Damn it. We were so close…."

**VIVE LE REBELLE! Gah it's been forever. But yeah I wanted to do more with the Full Moon stuff so I probably will bring it up later. YAY ARTIE AND FRANCIS TO THE RESCUE! Ah this was fun. **

**Review for Le Rebelle!**

**Toris- Lithuania**


	8. Chapter 8

***EPIC FANFARE* I have finally updated! Woooo! Hehehe sorry for the long wait…. I kinda had 0 inspiration/idea of where to go. BUT NOW I DO! So, Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Desert-**

"Tell me again why we are in the desert." Alfred grumbled as he sped along in his motorcycle, goggles on and protecting his eyes from the sand. Matthew flew alongside him and Feli was in a small carry-on passenger seat that was attached to Alfred's motorcycle.

"Because Antonio said he needed my help for something important and Luddy won't let me go alone~" Feli chirped as she adjusted her goggles.

"You don't like the cold, but you don't like the heat either." Matthew sighed. Alfred stuck his tongue out at him but quickly retracted it when he got some sand in his mouth.

"Whatever. WHY does this Antonio guy live out here in the middle of nowhere?" Alfred asked.

"Well he builds all the weapons with fratello so he needs to live far away from the main SovBot patrols. There's still a few but he manages to avoid them. But he said he's found something really important and needs my help~" Feli explained. Matthew squinted a little and the shape of a city in the distance appeared.

"Hey I think I see it!" He pointed and the other two saw it as well.

"I hope you like mechanics, because we're entering Gear Valley~" Feli grinned as they zoomed towards the city.

**Gear Valley**

"Feli!" A boy who looked like Feli waved at them.

"Ah it's fratello! You remember Lovino, you saved him in the ship you took control of~" Feli ran over and gave her brother a hug, causing him to stiffen. The boys shrunk their gadgets and walked over.

"Sup Lovi." Alfred grinned. Lovino scowled at him."It's LOVINO, not Lovi, bastard. Don't encourage her. Or tomato-bastard…" He muttered as an afterthought. Matthew and Alfred exchanged looks.

"So where's Antonio?" Feli asked, looking around. Lovino folded his arms.

"He's at the workshop. I came to get you, and make sure you weren't being followed." The three exchanged looks.

"Followed? Who would follow us?" Matthew asked, frowning.

"SovBots. Lately there's been more around. I think they realized someone in Gear Valley is helping the Resistance." Lovino lowered his voice as a Sovbot walked by.

"We better hurry to the workshop…" Alfred murmured. Matthew nodded in agreement. The last thing the two needed was to cause a riot from Sovbots. Lovino nodded and began walking down an alley. The group followed him through various turns and alleys before reaching a shop in the far corner of the city. Before they entered, Lovino knocked once, then three times, then once again. There was an unlocking noise and the door opened. A tanned man with curly brown hair and green eyes opened it with a grin.

"Ah Lovi~ You are back! And Little Feli too! You're are even cuter than I remember!" He wrapped her in a hug and she giggled.

"Ciao Antonio! I wish I could visit more. Oh! This is Alfred and Matthew." She turned slightly and the two blondes nodded politely.

"Alfred's blue and Matthew's red." Feli whispered to a confused-looking Antonio.

"Ah! The princes no? Come in come in! I have much to tell you~ I have churros and tomatoes too!" Antonio ushered them in before closing the door and locking it.

"So you were the one who taught Feli how to fix things?" Alfred asked as he sat down. Antonio grinned.

"Si! She and Lovi were my best students. Of course, Lovi stays here and helps me make things while Feli fixes them at headquarters. But It is much nicer here. And warmer too!" He chuckled as he picked a tomato up from the counter and took a bite.

"And now you need her help with something?" Matthew, as always, was trying to keep on topic. Antonio grew serious and set his tomato down.

"Si. I have found something out that could be very important. It turns out, there are a select few people in the world who have been robotiscized, but they still have full control over their body. Unfortunately, we cannot bring them back to Headquarters or go to collect them because they have a chip in them that allows Ivan to follow them wherever they go. But, if we can remove the chip, the free-roamers can go wherever they want, and I'm sure they would help us out. And having people who have been strengthened by the process of robotiscizing would be an incredible asset to the Resistance." Antonio explained. There was a shocked silence.

"Wait, so the mind-control part doesn't affect some people?" Alfred clarified. Antonio nodded.

"Yes, so if we can find a way to remove that chip, we can help these people." Matthew frowned.

"But if you bring one here, won't they find out where you are before you can take out the chip?" He pointed out. Antonio sighed.

"Si, that's why I asked for Feli's help…I am not sure what to do. I am sure that I can help though. I have already examined quite a few blueprints of robotized people to find where the chip is. But I do not have enough time. Unless someone distracted every single SovBot." He was obviously upset.

"Hmm….I'm sure we can think of something Toni! Maybe we could have a secret workshop to fix them? Like with jammers or something to cut off the signal from the chip?" Feli suggested. Antonio thought about it.

"We would need an incredibly strong jammer…but it might work." He reached over for his tomato and pouted.

"Aw I am out….Lovi, can you go to the store and get some more tomatoes?" He asked. Lovi scowled."Hell no! Go get them yourself lazy-bastard." He snapped. Antonio frowned."That's not nice Lovi. And you can have some too~ And I'm only asking because you pick out the nicest ones." He insisted. Lovino softened slightly.

"Fine. But one of you are coming with me. I am NOT going by myself." He gave Alfred and Matthew pointed looks.

"I'll go. I'm not good at mechanical things." Matthew offered. Alfred glanced at him.

"You sure bro?" Matthew nodded and smiled."We'll be back in no time." The two left, after Antonio gave Lovino a 'be careful' look, and locked the door behind them.

"So the real reason he's kicking us out?" Matthew finally asked when they were far enough away. Lovino sighed.

"Feli's better…I'm only good at building weapons, I can't fix anything to save my life." He admitted gruffly. Matthew felt a little bad for him.

"But obviously Antonio thinks you're good! I mean, he did say you were his best students." He pointed out.

"We're his ONLY students." Lovino snapped. Matthew winced slightly.

"Ah. Sorry…" They walked for a bit in awkward silence before reaching the marketplace. It was full of various mechanics and towns people, many of them were merchants who were shouting out prices. Lovino pushed his way through the crowd, Matthew following right behind him, towards the produce.

"Oy! Bella, I need some tomatoes for Antonio." He called out over everyone else. A blonde girl managing the produce saw him and grinned.

"Ah Lovi~ It is so nice to see you! Have you gotten taller?" She babbled on with pointless conversation as she bagged up some tomatoes. Matthew looked around in awe at the marketplace.

"Whoa…is it usually this busy?" he asked. Lovino smirked.

"This is a slow day." He chuckled as he grabbed his tomatoes. "Grazi" He thanked. Matthew kept watching all the people and suddenly froze when he saw a familiar face above all the rest.

"Uh-Oh…." He made eye contact with Berwald, who began making his way over.

"Lovino, we need to go, NOW." Matthew grabbed Lovino's arm and pulled him away as he dropped the money for the tomatoes on the stand."Oy! What's your problem?!" Lovino snapped as he was pulled along.

"there's a man in the market, he's a Nordic Bounty Hunter. He works for Ivan and let's just say he is very keen on catching me and my brother." Matthew explained briefly as they ran.

"Then let me lead bastard. You'll get us lost." Lovino picked up the pace and soon was pulling Matthew along.

"Are they even there?" he asked, huffing. Matthew glanced behind them.

"N-No but…he was right there!" The two slowed to a stop and turned around. There wasn't anyone in sight.

"The heat is going to your head." Lovino grumbled as he folded his arms.

"It is not! I saw hi- LOVINO LOOK OUT!" "CITIZEN YOU ARE UNDER ARREST." Matthew pushed Lovino aside as a SovBot laser hit where his head was a second ago. Lovino paled as Berwald and a group of SovBots came out from in front of them.

"G't th'm." He mumbled. The Sovbots began marching towards them.

"A-Any ideas?!" Lovino asked, backing up.

"U-Uh…" Matthew frantically searched for his pockets for his hover board. _Crap I left it in the workshop…_he realized. This was looking really bad for them.

"HEADS UP BIRDIE!" They both looked up in surprise as a man jumped down from the roof, landing on a SovBot. He had a black cloak on covering most of his body, but Matthew thought he saw bright red eyes.

"Imp'ssbl…." Berwald's eyes widened slightly as he watched the SovBots get destroyed by the single man. The SovBots all fell, defeated, and the man straightened. He smirked slightly.

"You might want to run." He taunted. Berwald gritted his teeth but did exactly that, knowing the fight would be lost without backup. The man turned towards Lovino and Matthew, who both tensed up, unsure if the man was on their side or not.

"Relax, I'm with the Resistance." He rolled his eyes and lowered his hood, revealing red eyes, pale skin, and white hair. Matthew had no idea who this was but obviously Lovino did because he scowled.

"Impossible." He repeated what Berwald said earlier. The man rolled his eyes."Oh come on, I'm way too awesome to be controlled by fucking Braginski." The man folded his arms with a smirk on his face. Matthew glanced between the two. Then he realized something.

"Wait a second did you call me Birdie?" The two looked at him and the stranger laughed.

"Ja. I did. Speaking of which, where is Gilbird?" The man whistled and a bright yellow bird flew down and landed on his head.

"So who are you and WHY did you call me that?" Matthew demanded. The man chuckled."Well I am Gilbert and I did cuz you looked like a 'Birdie' to me. And I didn't really know your name. No wait, that's a lie. You're the prince-y boy everyone's freaking about. Matthew right?" Matthew nodded."Matthew Bonnefoy. You also said you're part of the Resistance?" Before Gilbert could speak, Lovino interrupted him.

"WAS. WAS a member of the Resistance. The fucking potato-bastard got caught and roboticized." He gave Gilbert an untrusting look. Gilbert sighed.

"Oh come on Lovi….Obviously something went wrong because the awesome me still has control. Plus the robot parts help with kicking SovBot butts." He removed the rest of the cloak, revealing black robotic parts. Matthew's eyes widened."It doesn't matter! Even if you're in control, you can be found anywhere because of the fucking chip!" Lovino snapped.

"But…didn't Antonio say he could remove it?" Matthew said softly. Both of the men looked at him, Gilbert with a look of potential hope and Lovino with one of obvious anger.

"But by the time he did the SovBots would be invading the workshop." Lovino gritted his teeth.

"He could do it in my place. I have jammers around it so I can hide out away from Braginski's goons." Gilbert offered. Lovino and Matthew had a silent argument with each other.

"Fine. We'll go get Antonio and Feli, then go to your place." Lovino grumbled. Gilbert walked over to Matthew and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah but Birdie's coming with me. Otherwise you wouldn't come find me." Gilbert winked at Matthew and Matthew chuckled."Alfred can find me with the pendant. If you want them to hurry, just tell him I got kidnapped or something." He added. Lovino rolled his eyes."Whatever. I'll bring them and we'll see how the chip thing goes. Just don't get caught." Gilbert waved him off.

"Ja ja. Now go." Lovino sighed and ran off, heading back towards the workshop.

"Now Birdie, let's go." Gilbert put his cloak back on over himself and began walking. Matthew followed him, a bit curious.

"So, who were you before you were…caught? If you don't mind me asking." Matthew quickly added. Gilbert chuckled.

"Well, I was second-in-command. My little bruder runs the Resistance." He pulled out an Iron cross, exactly like Ludwig's. Matthew's eyes widened."Wait you're Ludwig's brother? I didn't know he had one…" Gilbert twitched, obviously a little upset."Not surprised…at least he didn't use me as an example for recruits on 'what-will-happen'." He muttered. Matthew felt bad.

"I-I'm sure he's still upset. I mean, I see him talking privately with Feli and Elizaveta all the time." Gilbert seemed to brighten a bit when he mentioned Elizaveta.

"Ah Lizzie. She's still there? I bet she retired from field duty and is working the ice cream place now that I'm not there to compete with her." He snickered. Matthew smiled."Yeah she is. Makes pretty good ice cream." Gilbert laughed.

"Ja, she has a talent. Did she ever get around to getting together with Roddy?" Matthew snorted at Gilbert's nickname for Roderich.

"Oui. He's surprisingly helpful. Ivan keeps hiring him for events." Gilbert smirked.

"Who would've thought he'd actually do something for the Resistance." The two continued laughing and joking as they reached Gilbert's little home.

**Workshop-**

"OY! OPEN UP!" Lovino shouted as he banged on the door. Antonio unlocked it.

"Ah Lovi~ You got my tomatoes! But…where's Matthew?" Alfred instantly looked up at Antonio's question. Lovino sighed.

"Well, we got attacked on the way home. But we got saved by….potato-bastard." He admitted grudgingly. Feli frowned.

"Luddy's here?" Lovino shook his head."The other one." Feli and Antonio's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" "Impossible!" They both gasped. Alfred looked between the three.

"That doesn't explain where my brother is!" he finally snapped. Lovino nodded."Matthew went with him back to his home. It has jammers to block the signal from the chip. So we have a willing test subject." Lovino folded his arms. A sad look appeared on Antonio's face.

"He was caught…and roboticized… ah Gilbert…lo siento…" He murmured.

"So we need to get to this guy and Matthew, and you think we can help him get the chip out so he can help the Resistance?" Alfred stood up.

"Again. So he can help the Resistance AGAIN." Feli corrected. Alfred raised an eyebrow."Oh. Well then, an even better reason to help him out." He grinned. Antonio smiled and nodded."Si! I will get my tools. We will be there in no time!"

**Gilbert's House**

There was a familiar knock of once, then three times, then once again, and Gilbert opened the door. Alfred dashed in and tackled his brother in a hug while the other three walked in normally. Antonio gave Gilbert a sad smile before shutting the door.

"Mi amigo, I wish you had contacted me sooner. We were in the same city the entire time and I never knew…" Gilbert patted his shoulder.

"Ja, I didn't want to endanger your operation. But, you think you can help me out?" Antonio nodded.

"Si I-" "GILBERT!" He was interrupted by Feli tackling Gilbert in a hug.

"A-Ah Feli! Won't Ludwig be upset if he hears about you hugging other handsome men?" Gilbert chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair. Feli sniffled and slapped him across the face loud enough for everyone to hear, and they all gave her shocked looks."YOU BASTARD! Do you know how worried everyone was?! Especially Ludwig! He never stops looking for you on the very few breaks he ever takes! He has to work both jobs now AND he thinks his own brother is DEAD! Why the hell haven't you come back?!" She ranted. Gilbert sighed sadly and looked down.

"Ludwig wouldn't want a failure for a brother…" He murmured. Feli softened when she heard that.

"You aren't a failure amigo." Antonio frowned. Gilbert scowled."I got caught. I'm nothing but a tin man now." He stared at his metal hands in anger.

"So you will sit here in the desert and let your brother think you're dead? That's so selfish!" Matthew snapped. Gilbert looked up at him, surprised.

"Birdie…" "Do NOT Birdie me Gil! You are going to go back to Headquarters with us as soon as this chip is out and you will face your brother like the man you are! Just because you got turned into metal doesn't mean you aren't still Gilbert Beilschmidt. You were bragging to me about how amazing you were in the Resistance, yet you are too cowardly to face your own BROTHER." Matthew scolded. Gilbert was silent for a moment."You're right. I need to go home." He finally said. Everyone smiled a bit, even Lovino."Si. But first, let's fix you up amigo." Antonio said softly as he helped Gilbert up.

"Just lie down on the table, we'll do all the work." Feli took her screwdriver and poked a small spot on the back of his neck and Gilbert collapsed.

"Uh…" "Pressure point. Kiku taught me~" Feli giggled. Antonio, Feli, and Lovino all carried Gilbert to the table and set him down.

"This will take a while…"

**Meanwhile-**

"So you are telling me that you saw the prince and another member of the Resistance, yet you RAN AWAY because a strange man in the cloak began punching the SovBots?" Ivan said in an eerily calm voice. Berwald nodded slowly.

"B't it w's-" "SILENCE! You have failed me for the LAST time Berwald. SOVBOTS! Take him to the Roboticizer. And do not tell Tino. Let him think Berwald has been caught by the Resistance." Ivan ordered. Berwald paled as two SovBots grabbed his arms. He tried to struggle as he was pulled out of the room.

"I D'N'T L'KE TOAST!"

**Gear Valley-**

"You sure you don't want to come back too fratello?" Feli pouted as she hung onto her brother. Lovino patted her back awkwardly.

"Someone has to help Antonio. Besides, now that we can use Gilbert's old place to help those free-roamers, he will need extra hands." Lovino said. Feli sighed as she let go reluctantly.

"Be careful, okay?" She said. Lovino softened and kissed the top of her head.

"I will. Now go." Feli nodded and got onto the hoverboard behind Matthew, holding on. Since he was bigger, Gilbert was getting into the sidecar with Alfred.

"Last chance to stay here." Alfred glanced at Gilbert."Nein. I need to face him." Gilbert still seemed a little nervous.

"Good man. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

**Headquarters-**

"COME ON!" Alfred grunted as he tried to pull Gilbert in. Matthew sighed and walked in past them. There weren't many people there but Ludwig was with Elizaveta at the bar. Matthew walked over and sat in the chair.

"3 ice creams and a beer please Elizaveta." Elizaveta raised an eyebrow.

"You are underage Matthew I am not giving you beer. And Alfred will get ONE bowl like everyone else." Matthew sighed."It's not for me." "FOR GOODNESS SAKE GET IN THERE! BE A MAN!" Alfred finally yelled and pulled hard. Gilbert fell forward.

"OW! Mein gott you are strong." He muttered as he rubbed his head and stood up. There was a silence as Elizaveta noticed them. Her eyes widened and she dropped the bowl she was holding, shattering it on the floor. Ludwig jumped slightly and frowned."Liz? What is wrong?" She shakily pointed towards Alfred and Gilbert and he looked in their direction. He and Gilbert caught eyes and there was a silence. Ludwig stood up slowly, shocked. Gilbert smiled sheepishly, beginning to walk over. Ludwig walked forward as well and the two met.

"I'm home bruder." Gilbert said softly. Ludwig reached out and touched his shoulder, almost worried it was an illusion. But when nothing happened, he finally reached out and brought his brother into a hug.

"When does Ludwig hug people?" Alfred whispered to Matthew as he sat next to him.

"Shhhhh!" Matthew shushed him. Gilbert was rubbing Ludwig's back and whispering to him in German.

"H-How….w-what…" Elizaveta sat down, feeling faint.

"Met him in Gear Valley. He's what Antonio calls a 'free-roamer'. They have full control of their mind, but they still have the chip that lets Braginski spy on them. Luckily, Antonio can take those out. So he took out Gilbert's and we brought him home." Alfred explained. Gilbert looked up and saw Elizaveta and waved with one hand.

"Hey Liz! Do I get like, 5 scoops?" He teased. Elizaveta smiled.

"Sure Gil. Welcome home."

**Happy endings are happy ;m; I finally brought Gilbert in! WOOO! I think the next chapter will be a backstory about what happened to the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt to get him caught! And Berwald is getting roboticized. **

**REVIEW FOR EPIC LONG UPDATE!**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt- Prussia**

**Antonio- Spain**

**Lovino- Romano (South Italy)**

**Bella- Belgium**


End file.
